A Day In The Life
by Mak64
Summary: 15 mai 1967. Poppy Pomfresh, 23 ans, passe l'examen de sa vie. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une légende vivante croiserait sa route…
1. Didn't know what I would find there

B'jour ! Voilà un p'tit OS écrit une nuit entre minuit et deux heures du matin… Une idée toute bête qui ne me lâchait pas depuis que je l'avais imaginée. Il fallait que je l'écrive, cet OS.  
Je mets le disclaimer à la fin pour ne pas casser le suspense.  
Bonne lecture !

**EDIT **: Je suis vraiment super débile… Une occasion en or de vous faire partager des titres des Beatles sans avoir l'air d'une malade et je n'y ai même pas pensé…  
Bref. Les titres, je les ai changés pour des titres (ou fragments) de chansons de – devinez quel groupe. Je mettrai l'explication à la fin de chaque chapitre !

* * *

**Didn't know what I would find there**

« Bonjour, sorciers d'Angleterre ! Il est huit heures du matin et vous commencez la journée avec la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique ! Tout de suite, les nouvelles avec Sally Edison et Thésée Dutoc, puis la revue de presse avec Frédéric Momsen. Bonjour Sally, bonjour Thésée ! »

- La ferme… marmonnai-je en tendant le bras hors de mon lit.

Comme je gardais les yeux fermés, je mis cinq minutes à appuyer sur le bouton pour faire taire le grésillement de la radio. Je poussai un long soupir quand le silence régna à nouveau dans la maison, et profitai tranquillement du reste de sommeil dans lequel tout mon esprit était encore plongé.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, poussai un juron et tombai de mon lit dans ma précipitation. Je perdis quelques précieuses secondes à m'extirper de mes draps, puis, tout en jurant, je courus à sa salle de bain, m'arrêtai à mi-chemin en m'écriant « J'aurai jamais le temps ! » puis courus jusqu'à la cuisine, attrapai une pomme et sortis de chez moi en un coup de vent.

Je revins tout aussi vite pour prendre ma baguette avec moi, puis repartis.

Un instant plus tard, la porte se rouvrait à nouveau sur moi. J'avais oublié mn sac. Je claquai à nouveau la porte derrière moi…

…pour la rouvrir. Parce que j'avais oublié de m'habiller.

J'enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, et ressortis de chez moi, à peu près certaine d'avoir encore oublié une demi-douzaine de choses essentielles.

Nous étions le 15 mai 1967 et moi, Poppy Pomfresh, 23 ans, passais l'examen de ma vie ce jour-même.

Je dévalai les escaliers de l'immeuble, réveillant sans doute au passage tous mes voisins. Je mordis dans ma pomme tout en essayant de me remémorer l'un de mes cours d'anatomie, pour réviser. Arrivée dans la rue, je tirai un papier de ma poche, où se trouvaient l'adresse où je devais me rendre et l'heure. L'examen commençait à neuf heures trente, je devais donc y être à huit heures quarante – il était huit heures quinze – et c'était au Nord-Ouest de Londres, dans un quartier que je connaissais bien. Comme ce n'était pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur, je transplanai là-bas, puis sortis côté moldu. Je jetai un œil à ma tenue – une robe bleue aux manches mi-longues et des bottines noires : cela ferait l'affaire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus – puis je fourrai sans discrétion mon chapeau de sorcière dans mon sac à main et courus pendant cinq bonnes minutes, slalomant entre les Moldus pressés, et traversant comme une sauvage. Pour ma défense, je n'avais jamais compris le concept des feux pour les piétons.

J'arrivai finalement à Cavendish Avenue, regardai ma montre, et jurai à nouveau. 8h27. Je courus le long de la rue, et traversai sans regarder la route pour dépasser un groupe de jeunes filles.

C'est là que je me fis renverser par une voiture.

OoOoO

« Bonjour à tous ! Il est neuf heures et vous écoutez BBC Londres ! Tout de suite, les nouvelles… »

- La ferme, marmonnai-je en tendant le bras hors du lit.

Je tapotai contre une table de chevet en cherchant mollement à éteindre la radio. Puis je réalisai que la table était anormalement encombrée. Il y avait là deux livres… une petite boîte contenant vraisemblablement des pilules… un cendrier…

Un _cendrier_ ? Depuis quand je fumais, moi ?

C'est alors que quelque chose me frappa. « Vous écoutez BBC Londres ! »

Je me rappelai brusquement de tout : mon retard ce matin, ma course à travers la ville moldue, et enfin la voiture qui m'avait frappée…

Conclusion : j'étais chez les moldus. Point positif : j'étais en vie. Point négatif : il était neuf heures et j'allais être en retard à mon examen si je restais plus longtemps !

Je me redressai sur le lit et fis fonctionner mes articulations. « Rien de cassé, tant mieux », pensai-je. « Hier, j'ai mangé des spaghetti… C'est bon, ma mémoire marche. Maintenant, plus qu'à sortir d'ici et à aller à mon centre d'examen. Ils devraient pouvoir me prendre même si je suis un peu en retard. Et en sortant, on pourra toujours me soigner s'il y a un problème. »

Je me levai, fis quelques pas dans le noir. Tout allait bien. Avec l'aide de la lumière qui filtrait de sous une porte, je trouvai mon sac posé dans un coin de la pièce. J'en vérifiai le contenu : ma baguette était toujours à l'intérieur.

« Tout est parfait. Plus qu'à filer d'ici… En une demi-heure, je devrais pouvoir atteindre le centre d'examen sans être en retard… »

La porte s'ouvrit.

Par pur réflexe – réflexe complètement idiot, je vous le concède – je me mis à hurler. L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte se mit à hurler aussi – par réflexe ? Nous restâmes à hurler, face à face, pendant dix bonnes secondes, puis je me dis qu'il pourrait être intelligent d'arrêter de hurler et de passer à autre chose vu que j'étais déjà assez en retard comme ça.

- Désolée, monsieur, dis-je. Je peux sortir ? Je suis pressée.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-il. Je vous ai renversée en voiture, je me sens responsable. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Vous êtes bien gentil, je me sens parfaitement bien, je pense que je peux y aller maintenant, répliquai-je en essayant de sortir.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, fit-il en se mettant en travers de mon chemin.

- Laissez-moi rectifier : vous êtes bien gentil mais je suis infirmière. Je me sens bien, et suis plus à même que vous de savoir si je vais bien ou pas. A moins que vous n'exerciez dans la médecine ?

Il fit un pauvre sourire :

- Euh… ma mère était infirmière ?

Je lui lançai un regard glacé qui n'eut pas l'air de l'affecter. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de rire. D'une, j'étais avec un moldu. N'allez pas croire que j'étais anti-moldu. Les moldus sont certainement des hommes comme des autres. Mais en l'occurrence, on ne peut pas leur parler de notre monde, et il faut avouer que c'est plutôt handicapant dans une conversation.

Et de deux, si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être EN RETARD POUR MON EXAMEN ! L'un des examens les plus importants de ma vie !

Je fis un pas sur le côté pour essayer de le contourner, mais il fit un pas sur le côté lui aussi. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que mon regard se faisait plus meurtrier. Parce qu'il était en contre-jour, je ne pouvais voir que ce sourire irritant, et cela m'énervait encore plus.

- Dites, je ne sais pas si vous me voyez clairement ou pas, mais là, je suis en train de vous assassiner du regard. Si vous continuez comme ça je vais finir par vous assassiner _tout court_.

Il éclata de rire. La baguette me démangeait. Stupide secret magique !

- Vous êtes une marrante, vous, dit-il en rigolant. Vous voulez prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

« J'ai une tête à prendre les petits-déjeuners avec les inconnus, espèce d'imbécile ? »

D'un autre côté c'était ma seule chance de sortir de la chambre sans lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_, ce qui était préférable vu le métier que je comptais exercer.

- Pourquoi pas, mais très vite, je suis _vraiment_ pressée.

- Vous pouvez laisser votre sac dans la chambre, vous remonterez le chercher après, me proposa-t-il.

- Non, aboyai-je. Je le garde.

J'avais l'intention de sortir de cette maison dès que possible. Je n'allais pas abandonner mon sac.

Nous descendîmes des escaliers qui débouchaient sur un salon très encombré. Je n'y fis même pas attention, cherchant des yeux une sortie. Tandis que l'homme qui m'avait récupérée prenait la direction de la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je posai la main sur la poignée dessus.

- Loupé, chérie. Ca, c'est la sortie.

Je fis volte-face. L'homme, qui avait à peu près mon âge, était adossé au mur, bras croisé, avec son sourire insupportable sur les lèvres. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et courts – « drôle de coupe de cheveux », songeai-je – alors que ses yeux marron rieurs continuaient de me fixer.

- Pourquoi dites-vous « loupé » ? répliquai-je en abaissant la poignée.

J'avais l'intention de faire une sortie très théâtrale. Malheureusement, la porte était fermée. Et au lieu de le laisser comme deux ronds de flanc dans son salon, je me retrouvai à m'acharner sur la poignée pendant dix bonnes secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me reste dans la main.

Juron.

- Vous… ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Je me retournai, la main dans le dos, devant la porte. Pas la peine qu'il sache que j'avais fichu en l'air sa porte d'entrée. Comment allais-je sortir ?

- Si, bien sûr, vous êtes ministre, répondis-je sans réfléchir en regardant dans le salon, repérant une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur un jardin.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire, et j'en profitai pour courir jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Hé, une minute ! Revenez !

Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière : l'homme me courait après. Je me pris les pieds dans un meuble et tombai par terre en criant. Il me tomba dessus à son tour. J'essayai de m'extirper de sa prise, en vain.

- Dégagez, vous allez m'étouffer !

- Charmant, commenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon dos.

- Vous êtes lourd !

- Si je me lève, vous allez vous enfuir. J'ai juste ?

Je l'injuriai.

- Je suppose que c'est un oui. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Vous pensez que j'ai que ça à faire ? Laissez-moi partir, je ne vous ai rien fait !

Je commençai à avoir peur. Qu'avait cet homme ? Voulait-il m'attaquer ? Me tuer ? Me violer ? J'avais la baguette dans la main, heureusement. Mais je ne voulais pas le combattre avant d'être sûre de ses intentions.

- Moi, c'est Paul, dit-il. Paul McCartney.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, laissez-moi partir ! Vous savez que vous avez l'air d'un obsédé sexuel, là ?

- C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit, fit-il d'un air étonné. Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis ?

- Bah si, Paul McMachin. Vous venez de le dire. Vous allez partir, maintenant ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment pressée. J'ai un examen et…

- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi ?

- Non ! Vous allez me laisser partir, nom d'un hippogriffe ?

- Nom d'un quoi ?

- Laissez tomber. Ecoutez-moi bien, monsieur. Si à trois vous n'êtes pas parti, je vous assomme.

Tant pis, j'allais utiliser ma baguette. Je risquai une grosse amende, mais je n'avais plus le choix.

- Vous croyez être en position de m'assommer ? rigola-t-il.

- Parfaitement. Une… deux…

Il ne s'en allait toujours pas, riant de plus en plus fort.

- Deux et demi… deux trois quart… Je suis sérieuse, arrêtez de rire !

Il continuait de rire.

- Trois ! Tant pis pour vous. _Lashlabask_ !

M. McTruc fut propulsé en arrière et je me relevai en quatrième vitesse. Je redescendis ma robe et jetai un regard en arrière. Il se tenait douloureusement l'arrière du crâne il s'était cogné contre une table. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon blessé, et je fus prise de pitié. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire ça, vous m'y avez forcée, lui dis-je doucement. Enlevez vos mains, je vais vous soigner.

Je retirai délicatement ses mains et passai la mienne sur son crâne. Sous ses cheveux, je sentis une petite bosse. Je regardai mes doigts : il y avait du sang dessus.

Applaudissez Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière qui attaque ses patients avant de les soigner.

Je posai la pointe de ma baguette sur son crâne :

- _Episkey_ !

Après tout, je lui avais déjà lancé un sort, je pouvais bien lui en lancer un autre. Je préviendrais des Oubliators plus tard pour qu'ils passent chez cet homme.

La bosse diminua légèrement de taille et l'écoulement de sang se tarit. Satisfaite, je me relevai. Il m'attrapa la main, et je baissai les yeux sur lui. Il me dévisageait, l'air stupéfait.

- Comment… comment vous…

- Compliqué, le coupai-je. Maintenant, vous allez être un gentil garçon et vous allez m'indiquer une autre porte de sortie.

- Une autre… hein ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui montrai la poignée de porte cassée que je tenais toujours dans ma main.

- Ah, dit-il finalement. Une autre porte de sortie. Je n'en ai pas.

- Génial, soupirai-je.

- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

- Hein ? Non, balbutiai-je, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, non, pas du tout, les sorcières ça n'existe pas…

- C'est un chapeau de sorcière qui dépasse de votre sac ?

J'appuyai machinalement sur le rebord de mon chapeau pour qu'il rentre dans mon sac.

- Et votre bout de bois, là. C'est une baguette ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Non…

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Un bout de bois.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous un bout de bois dans la main ?

Croyez-le ou non, sur le coup, je ne trouvai aucune excuse valable pour expliquer la présence d'un bout de bois dans ma main.

- Vous êtes une sorcière, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous êtes une sorcière ! Vous êtes une…

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Il tomba à terre, l'air encore plus terrorisé. Je m'approchai de son visage. Il était tellement paniqué que cela me donna envie d'imiter un rire de méchante sorcière, rien que pour lui faire un peu plus peur. Cependant, je décidai de jouer les gentilles infirmières à la place :

- Oui, je suis une sorcière et je dois passer un examen pour devenir infirmière dans très peu de temps maintenant. Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Je vais lever le sort que je vous ai lancé. Puis je vais sortir d'ici. Vous, vous allez rester tranquille.

D'un coup de baguette, je lui rendis sa liberté de mouvement. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Et dans la journée d'autres sorciers viendront vous rendre visite pour…

- Pour me tuer ? couina-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Non, pour nourrir leurs dragons.

- Oh mon dieu ! gémit-il d'une voix suraigüe.

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui éclatai de rire. L'accumulation du stress d'arriver en retard ajoutée à la réaction ridicule de cet homme, je suppose. Lui me regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux marron paniqués, et cela me faisait encore plus rigoler. Et quand je me rendis compte que mon rire l'effrayait, je repartis dans une crise de fou rire encore plus grande.

- Mais non ! finis-je par m'exclamer quand je réussis enfin à me calmer. Ils viendront pour vous faire oublier l'existence des sorciers. Il ne faut pas que les mol – les gens sans magie apprennent notre existence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'a l'intention de vous tuer.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et me souvins qu'il n'y avait plus de poignée.

- Ah, au fait, je sors par où ?

- Ca va être compliqué, dit l'autre. Même si vous pouviez sortir par la porte, cela poserait problème. Vous êtes vraiment une sorcière, alors ?

- Pourquoi cela poserait-il problème ? demandai-je en ignorant sa question.

- A cause des filles devant le portail, répondit-il naturellement.

- Ah oui, je les ai vues tout à l'heure, c'est à cause d'elles que je me suis fait renverser, marmonnai-je. Pourquoi sont-elles là, d'ailleurs ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils en me fixant, puis son regard s'éclaira.

- Ah, mais bien sûr ! Comme vous êtes une sorcière, vous ne connaissez pas les Scarabées !

- Me prenez pas pour une imbécile non plus, je sais ce qu'est un scarabée, grognai-je. Et je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Mais non, pas « scarabées », « Beatles » ! B-E-A-T-L-E-S. C'est mon groupe de musique. Vous connaissez la musique, hein ?

- Au risque de me répéter, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, je sais ce que c'est que la musique. Mais je n'ai en revanche jamais entendu parler des Beatles. De toute façon, quel est le rapport avec la présence des filles devant chez vous ?

- Ce sont des fans.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elles attendent de vous voir ?

- Exactement.

« J'échange de place avec l'une d'entre elles quand elles veulent. »

- Ecoutez, il faut vraiment que je passe mon examen, moi. Je dois sortir d'ici. Et je ne peux pas transplaner, je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… quoi ?

- Oubliez.

- Je peux vous accompagner en voiture. C'est la seule solution. Si vous sortez toute seule, vous allez vous faire étriper par les filles. La voiture vous protégerait.

Passer une minute de plus avec ce malade mental ? Et dans une voiture, en plus ? Cet engin de l'enfer en métal qui faisait plein de fumée ?

- Pourquoi pas, ce sera une expérience intéressante, m'entendis-je dire.

Je ne sais pas qui avait parlé en moi. Peut-être mon côté casse-cou de Gryffondor.

Sauf que moi, j'étais une Poufsouffle.

Je crois qu'on appelle ça de la schyzophrénie.

OoOoO

- Donc, comment m'as-tu dit que tu t'appelais, déjà ?

- Je ne vous ai pas dit mon nom. Et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer. Où suis-je sensée m'asseoir ?

- Tu n'es jamais rentrée dans une voiture ou quoi ?

- Et vous, vous êtes déjà monté sur un balai ? Non ! Alors, je m'assois où ?

- Euh… à gauche. Où dois-je te déposer ?

Je lui tendis mon papier en ouvrant la portière (du premier coup !). Je m'assis sur le siège en cuir et lui s'assit à ma droite. Curieuse, j'observai l'intérieur de l'engin. Il y avait une espèce de gros cercle pivotant devant lui, et une manette qui montait du sol entre nos deux sièges.

- Hé bah c'est pas la porte à côté, commenta l'homme – comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? John ?. Tu dois y être à 9h30. C'est grave si tu arrives en retard ?

- Oui c'est grave. Et j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de me tutoyer. Je ne vous connais pas.

- Mais si, enfin, je t'ai dit comment je m'appelais tout à l'heure.

- George, c'est ça ?

- Loupé.

- Bon, vous démarrez votre machine, oui ou m-AAAAH ! C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca, c'était juste le démarrage, dit-il, écroulé de rire. Attachez-vous.

M'attacher ?

- Avec la ceinture, continua-t-il, son sourire grandissant.

- Je suis en robe, lui rappelai-je.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je ne porte pas de ceinture.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions partis. Il avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, ça va, grognai-je.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et tourna l'objet circulaire et pivotant placé devant lui.

Tout se mit à tourner. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne pas vomir, tout en m'accrochant au siège. Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter, et j'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions encore dans l'allée où se trouvait la voiture, et il me regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il. Tu es toute pâle.

- Arrêtez de me tutoyer, vous ne savez même pas comment je m'appelle.

- Tu t'appelles Poppy Pomfresh, je viens de le lire sur le papier que tu m'as donné. Alors, tu te sens bien ?

- Ca … a tourné… quand vous avez tourné le… machin.

Il eut l'air étonné.

- Oui… c'est normal… C'est ce qui se passe quand on tourne le volant… Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une séquelle de ton accident de tout à l'heure ?

- Non, dis-je un peu plus fermement. Alors ce machin, ça s'appelle un volant ? Et comment ça marche ?

Il l'utilisa à nouveau pour faire tourner la voiture vers la gauche en sortant de l'allée. Les hurlements hystériques des filles devant sa porte d'entrée nous poursuivirent un moment.

- Elles sont complètement folles, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Folles de Paul McCartney, compléta-t-il.

- C'est pas comme ça que vous vous appelez ?

- Si.

- Vous avez l'habitude de parler de vous à la troisième personne ? Remarquez, vu la grosse tête que vous devez avoir, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

- Si c'est pour être agréable comme ça, tu peux te brosser pour que je t'accompagne jusque là-bas, répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne dis que la vérité. Si des dizaines de garçons bien habillés attendaient devant ma porte tous les jours dans le simple espoir de me voir, j'aurais aussi la grosse tête.

- Ah, dit-il en souriant.

- … mais je ne parlerais pas de moi à la troisième personne.

- Comment c'est, le monde magique ? m'interrompit-il en ignorant délibérément ma remarque.

- Euh… bien ?

- Mais encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Et comment c'est, le monde moldu ?

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tombez…

- Ca existe vraiment, les balais volants, les dragons et les potions ?

- Bien sûr. Il y a des sports qui se jouent sur balai volant. Il y a des centres d'élevages de dragons un peu partout dans le monde. Et les Potions sont une matière que les élèves suivent à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

- Il y a une école de sorcellerie ?

- Bien sûr, où les petits sorciers apprendraient-ils à maîtriser la magie, sinon ? Et vous, le monde sans magie, c'est comment ?

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu ne sais pas comment c'est, un monde sans magie ?

- Mais vous allez arrêtez de me tutoyer, oui ?

- Non. Tu sais quoi, ça me plairait bien de sortir avec une sorcière comme toi.

Il me lança un regard en coin assorti d'un sourire charmeur qui me laissa de glace. Je plissai les yeux.

- Ca c'est marrant. Moi, ça ne me plairait pas du tout de sortir avec un moldu comme vous.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Ca, ça veut dire que vous venez de vous prendre un râteau.

- Mais non, pas ça… « Moldu », ça veut dire quoi ?

- Un moldu, c'est une personne sans pouvoir magique. Vous avez terminé, avec vos questions ?

- Non ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire de petit garçon.

Il donna un coup de volant sur la gauche et je me cramponnai à mon siège.

- T'as vraiment la trouille quand je tourne le volant, hein ?

Et ça l'amusait, en plus. Quel gamin.

- Un peu, admis-je. On va encore beaucoup tourner comme ça ?

- Y a pas le choix, la route n'est pas toute droite. Et quand je vais vite, ça te fait peur aussi ?

La voiture alla soudain beaucoup plus vite. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

- Non. J'ai déjà été lancée à plus de 150 kilomètres à l'heure sur un balai pour rattraper un joueur blessé.

- Woah ! T'es déjà montée sur un balai ?

- Soyez gentil, regardez la route.

- Est-ce que je pourrai monter sur un balai, moi aussi, un jour ?

- Bien sûr, lui dis-je. Mais ce sera le vôtre. Un balai qui ne vole pas.

Il eut l'air très déçu.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, regardez la route. Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure qu'on viendrait vous voir pour effacer tous vos souvenirs du monde magique.

- Même si je te jure que je ne dirai rien ?

- Ne le prenez pas trop mal mais je ne vous fais pas confiance. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous revoir un jour.

- Tu me détestes à ce point ? s'écria-t-il, un peu blessé.

- Regardez la route ! Ce n'est pas que je vous déteste, mais je suis une sorcière, vous êtes un moldu, et même si je n'ai rien contre les moldus je préfère la communauté sorcière. C'est tout !

- Et si j'apprenais à devenir sorcier ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Quoi ? fit-il en tournant à nouveau la tête vers moi, étonné, et peut-être un peu énervé de ne pas comprendre.

- Regardez la route, bon sang ! On ne devient pas sorcier comme ça. Ca ne s'apprend pas. On _naît_ sorcier.

- Oh, soupira-t-il, manifestement déçu.

Il y eut une pause.

- Tu sais faire d'autres tours de magie ?

- On appelle ça des sortilèges, rétorquai-je sèchement. Oui.

- Tu peux en faire un ?

« Bonne idée, je vais lui lancer un _Silencio_ ».

- Non.

- Un petit tour juste pour moi ?

- Encore moins si c'est « juste pour vous ». De toute façon on pourrait me voir et je tiens à éviter à ce que la moitié des Londoniens moldus apprennent l'existence de la magie. Un seul, c'est bien suffisant pour l'instant. Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'arrêt ?

- Parce qu'il y a un feu rouge.

- Et pourquoi venez-vous de redémarrer ?

- Parce que le feu est passé au vert.

Je notai ces précieuses informations dans un coin de ma tête. Dorénavant, je saurais comment traverser sans risquer ma vie.

- On est bientôt arrivé ?

- Dans dix minutes.

Je regardai ma montre. Neuf heures vingt-cinq. Mon examen commençait dans cinq minutes.

- Vous ne pourriez pas accélérer un peu ?

- Non, il y a une limitation de vitesse en ville. Si je la dépasse, j'aurai une contravention.

- Mon examen est vraiment urgent.

- La contravention est vraiment chère.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et jetai un œil à ses pieds. Il y avait trois pédales par terre. L'une d'entre elles, reléguée sur le côté, semblait ne servir que rarement. Paul n'utilisait celle d'à côté que pour ralentir ou s'arrêter. La troisième, enfin, semblait concorder avec chaque accélération de la voiture.

D'habitude, je suis une fille sérieuse. Je vous le jure. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je ne suis pas sortie une seule fois de mon dortoir après le couvre-feu. Ensuite, quand je vivais chez mes parents, je ne rentrais pas après minuit. Et pour parachever le tableau, je n'ai jamais été ivre de ma vie. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui encore, je considère que la chose que je fis était plus un acte de folie passagère qu'un acte provenant de mon cerveau de fille sérieuse. Ecraser la pédale d'accélération ne faisait pas partie du genre de choses que j'aurais faites en temps normal.

Paul hurla, et j'éclatai de rire en appuyant un peu plus fort (cela contribue à mon hypothèse de folie passagère).

- T'es tarée ! Enlève ton pied ! Enlève ton pied !

- Non ! Je suis pressée ! REGARDE LA ROUTE !

Je fis faire une brusque embardée à la voiture faisant tourner le volant vers moi, pour éviter un véhicule à l'arrêt. Nous criâmes. Paul reprit le volant et remit la voiture sur le côté de la route.

- Lâche l'accélérateur, on doit tourner ! hurla-t-il.

- NON !

- Ca va secoueeeeeeeeeer !

Je fus propulsée sur lui ma ceinture était mal attachée. Mon pied lâcha la pédale d'accélération. Je m'agrippai à Paul, terrorisée. Soudainement, la vitesse me faisait peur.

- Pousse-toi, pousse-toi, je vois rien ! cria-t-il.

En essayant de me dégager, je donnai un coup de pied en arrière et j'atteignis une pédale. La voiture pila, et heureusement que Paul me tenait, sinon je serais probablement passée à travers la fenêtre à l'avant de la voiture.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Ca alors ! m'écriai-je en l'ignorant totalement, regardant à travers la fenêtre de la porte qui était de son côté. C'est ici !

La voiture s'était arrêtée juste devant l'adresse où je devais me rendre. Je reconnus d'ailleurs l'une de mes camarades de promo devant l'entrée. Joyeusement, je récupérai mon sac à ma place et je sortis de la voiture. J'en fis le tour et arrivai saine et sauve sur le trottoir. Une main m'attrapa alors l'épaule. Je me tournai vers Paul.

Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sa chemise était défaite et ses pupilles étaient complètement rétractées de terreur. Dans ses yeux marron, je voyais nettement mon reflet : j'étais décoiffée, ma robe de travers et un peu déchirée.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagnée, Paul, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. Désolée pour le coup de peur que je t'ai infligé.

- Pour te faire pardonner, tu sortirais avec moi ?

- Alors là tu peux rêver !

- Tiens donc, tu me tutoies, maintenant ?

- Quoi, vous préférez le vouvoiement ?

Il me prit les mains et me regarda sérieusement.

- Poppy, tu vas vraiment envoyer ces gens pour tout me faire oublier, ce soir ? Tu veux vraiment que j'oublie tout ?

Son regard était brûlant, et je faillis baisser les yeux, gênée. Mais à la place, je me concentrai sur le sentiment qui l'animait.

Son regard était brûlant, certes. Mais pas d'attirance, d'amour ou d'autre niaiserie du genre. Brûlant de curiosité.

- Oui, Paul, soupirai-je en souriant. Et ce regard, ça marche peut-être avec la majorité des filles, mais pas avec moi.

- Sacrée Poppy ! rigola-t-il.

- Je te laisse, Paul McLarren.

- McCartney.

- Si tu veux. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, ou je vais vraiment être en retard. Au revoir !

- Au revoir, Poppy, dit-il doucement.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et rejoignis mon amie, qui m'avait vue et m'attendait devant la porte.

- Charmant, celui-là, remarqua-t-elle. Tu sors avec lui depuis quand ?

- C'est pas mon petit-ami.

- Il ressemble un peu à Paul McCartney des Beatles, non ?

- Connais pas. C'est quoi, les Beatles ?

* * *

NB : Beatles est la combinaison de deux mots anglais : Beat (rythme) et Beetle (scarabée). D'où le « Je sais ce qu'est un scarabée » de Poppy !

*Didn't know what I would find there : paroles de "Got to get you into my life", avant-dernière chanson de l'album Revolver.*

Poppy Pomfresh © JKR  
Paul McCartney (l) © himself  
Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !


	2. Come Together

**Note d'auteur :**Aaah, je suis vraiment une mauvaise fille… Je n'ai pas touché à mes autres fics (et en particulier Ginger la Légende) et me suis concentrée sur celle-ci. Mais je m'amuse tellement à l'écrire ! Le fait que je sois une obsédée des bassistes gauchers, drogués et liverpuldiens des années soixante n'y est sans doute pas pour rien.  
J'ai donc écrit une suite à ce qui devait être un OS… Et il y aura encore une suite à ce chapitre ! (Nécessairement. Vous comprendrez à la fin.) Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi marrant que le précédent, désolée. Mais je pense que celui d'après (pas encore commencé) sera nettement mieux sur ce plan-là !  
Je réponds aux gens qui n'ont pas de compte ici, en les remerciant pour leurs reviews :  
- Amawall : Sois pas trop triste pour McCartney :) Et pour le truc du tutoiement/vouvoiement : le tutoiement existe bel et bien en anglais ! C'est une forme peu usitée, au lieu de dire « you » on dit « thou ». … bon ok d'accord, je l'admets, c'est vieillot de dire « thou ». Mais ça existe ! (Je n'ai jamais aimé admettre que j'avais tort...)  
- Laura : Dit comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est bizarre de voir Poppy à 20 ans dans une bagnole :) Contente que ça t'ait plu !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Come Together**

Après l'examen, je ne pensais plus du tout à Paul McCartney. Pendant dix jours, je n'eus qu'une chose en tête : mon examen et mes résultats. Comprenez : c'était l'examen de ma vie, celui qui me donnerait ou non mon diplôme d'infirmière. Après, j'avais l'intention de postuler à Sainte-Mangouste, ce qui était le « must » pour une infirmière sorcière vivant au Royaume-Uni.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Le meilleur du meilleur, c'était de travailler à Poudlard. C'était éreintant mais très bien payé et l'infirmière était logée. Mais celle qu'ils avaient en ce moment était en bonne forme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de remplaçante. Je visais donc le possible : infirmière à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour cela, il me faudrait les meilleurs résultats de ma promotion, à l'examen mais aussi à mes diplômes reçus à Poudlard, à savoir les BUSES et les ASPICS.

Et surtout, il faudrait que j'entre dans la bande de Penny Salsbury.

Pénélope Salsbury était la fille du directeur des ressources humaines de Sainte-Mangouste. Et tout le monde dans le milieu infirmier savait qu'elle constituait le seul et unique tremplin pour travailler à l'hôpital. Elle réservait les meilleurs métiers à ses plus proches amis. Puis elle proposait les dossiers de ses amis à son père, et il choisissait alors parmi ces dossiers. Tout le monde avait conscience du trafic et en particulier Penny Salsbury.

Je ne connaissais Penny que de nom mais j'avais beaucoup entendu parler d'elle. C'était une fille manipulatrice, légèrement superficielle, mais diablement intelligente. Elle était capable de briser une carrière comme de la faire bondir. La règle d'or avec elle : ne jamais la contrarier. Lorsque j'avais appris tout cela, je m'étais révoltée mais je dus m'y faire. Il semblait parfois que toute notre société était corrompue, et il était plus simple de se ranger du côté du reste de la population que de lutter contre le courant. Je me détestais d'être aussi grégaire mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'avais ni la force ni le courage de combattre.

Ainsi, à partir de la seconde où je transplanais de mon centre d'examen jusque chez moi, je ne pus fermer l'œil. Dix jours d'insomnie. Une horreur. Je faisais les cent pas, seule dans mon petit appartement, à me dire que j'avais raté mon examen, que je n'avais pas de si bon résultats à mes ASPICS après tout, que jamais je ne réussirais à devenir amie avec Penny Salsbury, etc. Je perdis cinq kilos à cause du stress et de l'anxiété. Et puis, finalement, le 25 mai, un hibou toqua à ma fenêtre. Tremblante, je le rejoignis et détachai la missive de sa patte.

C'étaient mes résultats.

Cinq minutes plus tard, mon voisin du dessous toquait à ma porte. C'était un vieux monsieur ronchon et qui n'aimait pas le bruit. J'ouvris la porte et le serrai fort dans mes bras sans cesser de pousser des petits cris de joie.

- Mais… ! Mademoiselle !

- Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu ! chantonnai-je. Je vais être infirmière ! Je vais y arriver !

Il redescendit chez lui sans demander son reste et je continuai de danser chez moi, avec la RITM à fond. Puis je me précipitai sur ma cheminée et j'appelais toute ma famille. Enfin, épuisée, mais heureuse, je rejoignis mon lit et je dormis quatorze heures d'affilées.

Quand je me réveillai, c'était à nouveau avec l'angoisse au ventre. Il fallait maintenant que j'entre dans le cercle très fermé de Penny Salsbury, et ce serait encore plus difficile que réussir haut la main mon examen comme je l'avais fait. Je savais qu'elle organisait une fête demain soir, et il faudrait d'abord que j'obtienne le droit de m'y rendre.

Je pris une douche, me coiffai, m'habillai, mangeai un morceau et sortis de chez moi. Il faisait beau, nous étions presque en juin et une légère brise caressait mes cheveux. Je marchai cependant à pas pressés. Où pourrais-je trouver Penny Salsbury ? Elle faisait probablement les boutiques, à cette heure-ci de la journée. Peut-être la trouverais-je chez Mme Guipure, la nouvelle couturière du Chemin de Traverse ?

Bingo. Depuis l'extérieur du magasin, je la vis, à travers la vitrine, essayer une très jolie robe et tournoyer pour la faire voler autour de ses longues jambes fuselées. Derrière elle, une armée de filles qui avaient passé leur examen avec moi il y a dix jours lui chantaient ses louanges. J'étais en retard, visiblement.

Je rentrai dans le magasin et me mis au milieu du groupe de nouvelles infirmières.

- Et celle-là, comment la trouvez-vous ? fit Penny en sortant une autre robe d'un portant.

- Oooooh, se pâmèrent toutes les filles.

- Je ne sais pas si ça t'irait… commençai-je.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, choquées. Y compris celle de Penny. J'avais son attention.

- Elle est très jolie, c'est vrai, continuai-je, mais je préfère celle que tu portes. Elle met tes yeux bleus en valeur et allonge tes jambes. Celle-là te donnerait l'air d'un nain. Ce serait dommage.

Penny Salsbury regarda la robe qu'elle avait dans la main, puis se tourna vers un miroir pour observer celle qu'elle portait. Elle fit la moue pendant un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, et dit finalement :

- Tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir conseillée. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Poppy, répondis-je, ravie. Poppy Pomfresh.

- Tu viendras à ma fête demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? J'invite des anciens de Poudlard. Tu trouveras peut-être certains de mes amis ?

Et peut-être mon futur métier ?

- Oh, merci beaucoup, dis-je en ignorant les regards noirs des autres infirmières qui, semblait-il, n'avaient pas été invitées. Oui, je viendrai, bien sûr.

Je tremblais presque d'émotion quand elle me tendit le carton d'invitation.

- Il faut venir accompagnée, Poppy, grinça une des filles de ma promotion. Tu as un petit-ami, j'espère ?

Une autre infirmière ricana. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami. Vieux jeu ? Peut-être. D'habitude ça ne m'embêtait pas. Mais là, ça compromettait cruellement mon avenir.

- Bien sûr, j'en ai un, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Je vous avais parlé de cet accès de folie, il y a dix jours, quand j'avais appuyé comme une malade sur l'accélérateur d'une voiture ? Hé bien, ces accès de folie étaient de toute évidence récurrents. Car seule la folie pouvait expliquer ma réponse.

- Il s'appelle Paul.

OoOoO

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Trouver un garçon qui accepterait de s'appeler « Paul » pour une soirée et de m'accompagner. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller chercher Paul McCartney. Il était gentil, certes, mais d'une : il était moldu, et de deux : il m'avait oubliée. Pendant ces dix jours d'angoisse, j'avais tout de même pensé à passer au bureau des Oubliators pour leur demander de passer chez Paul McCartney pour lui faire oublier les sorciers. J'étais tombée sur une camarade de Poudlard, Prudence Paddington, et elle m'avait promis de s'en occuper elle-même. Cela m'avait un peu inquiétée – Prudence était tellement tête-en-l'air – mais je n'avais rien dit, de peur de la vexer.

Bref, le lendemain matin j'avais acheté une jolie robe et de belles chaussures assorties mais je n'avais pas trouvé de garçon à mettre à mon bras. Pour me changer les idées – et peut-être en trouver une en chemin – je décidai de me promener dans Londres. Très vite, le Chemin de Traverse me parut étouffant et je passai de l'autre côté du mur du Chaudron Baveur pour me retrouver côté moldu.

Les Moldus resteraient toujours, pour moi, des créatures étonnantes. Tout ce qu'ils avaient inventé pour pallier à l'absence de magie était inimaginable. Les voitures… le téléphone… mais le plus étonnant c'était les avions. Quelle persévérance ! Construire un si gros engin alors que nous, les sorciers, nous contentions d'un simple balai !

Mes pas me guidèrent devant une boutique de vêtements à la mode que je ne connaissais pas. Comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, j'entrai.

Je fonçai de ce fait dans quelqu'un qui sortait, et je tombai par terre en même temps que l'autre client avec tous ses sacs.

- Oh, je suis désolée, monsieur… commençai-je avant de lever la tête vers son visage.

C'était Paul McCartney.

Déguisé, en fait. Il portait une barbe et un chapeau enfoncé jusqu'au niveau des yeux, mais je n'avais pas oublié son regard marron, chaleureux et jovial.

Que faire ? Je ne devais pas avoir l'air de le reconnaître, il ne devait pas se souvenir de moi. Mais d'un autre côté il semblait être célèbre côté moldu, alors devais-je faire semblant de le reconnaître ? Ou pas, parce qu'il était déguisé ?

- Poppy ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

Mémo personnel : penser à remercier Prudence pour tout le bon travail qu'elle fait.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi, remarquai-je assez inutilement.

- Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il avec un immense sourire en m'aidant à me relever. Comment peut-on oublier une sor…

- VOULEZ-VOUS que je vous aide à ramasser vos sacs ? m'empressai-je de dire en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

J'avais attiré l'attention de la moitié du magasin avec ma question stupide vu qu'il les avait déjà tous ramassés, mais au moins personne ne l'entendit dire « sorcière ».

- Vive la discrétion, sifflai-je.

- Je peux t'inviter à prendre un café ?

- Non merci. Vous êtes sensé m'avoir oublié, d'accord ?

- Tu me vouvoies à nouveau ?

- On ne se connaît pas, murmurai-je avant de sortir du magasin d'un pas vif.

Il me rattrapa aussitôt.

- Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, continua-t-il en marchant à côté de moi. Tu as oublié d'envoyer tes sorciers ? Ou alors… tu ne voulais pas que je t'oublie ! C'est ça !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, grimaçai-je. La personne qui devait vous ensorceler pour vous faire oublier a… oublié de le faire.

Il éclata de rire et je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas contente de me revoir ? poursuivit-il.

- Non, répondis-je franchement. J'ai des problèmes en ce moment et j'aimerais pouvoir les régler au plus vite. Et ça ira plus vite quand je serai seule !

- Dis-moi tout.

- Non.

- Alleeeez… Après je te laisse tranquille. Promis.

Je lui lançai un regard blasé. Je sentais bien qu'il ne me laisserait certainement pas tranquille après.

- Tu sais, j'ai attendu toute la journée devant ton centre d'examen, après, continua-t-il. Tu n'es pas sortie. Je mérite bien de savoir, non ? J'ai perdu une journée entière pour toi !

- Je ne vous avais pas demandé de m'attendre, rétorquai-je.

Mais je fus prise de pitié quand même. Peut-être à cause de ces grands et tristes yeux marron de petit garçon… Raaah ! Je me déteste !

- Bon, vous voulez savoir ? dis-je d'un ton bourru. Très bien. J'ai passé mon examen d'infirmière. Je l'ai eu. Et maintenant, je veux travailler à Sainte Mangouste. Mais…

- Où ça ?

- L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, pour maladies et blessures magiques, récitai-je. Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour une infirmière. Mais comme le DRH est corrompu, il faut que je devienne amie avec sa fille pour avoir une chance d'être engagée. J'ai réussi à être invitée à sa fête de ce soir, mais je dois venir avec un cavalier. Et je n'en ai pas.

- C'est scandaleux, de devoir passer par ça pour trouver un métier.

- Je n'y peux rien.

Il garda le silence un instant. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec moi !

- Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, d'une, vous êtes moldu, et de deux, _je ne vous connais pas_ !

- Mais si, tu me connais, sourit-il.

Je le fusillai du regard. Une fois de plus, cela ne sembla pas le déranger.

- Trois bonnes raisons d'y aller avec moi, dit-il d'un air professionnel : d'une, tu me connais. De deux, je veux bien jouer le jeu. De trois, je suis célèbre et ça pourrait impressionner cette fille…

- Personne ne vous connaît dans le monde sorcier, McCartney, dis-je froidement. Je n'ai jamais entendu une seule de vos musiques.

Mais ce qu'il venait de dire m'avait fait réaliser trois choses. D'une, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que lui comme cavalier. De deux, le choix en question était conciliant et acceptait de se faire passer pour mon petit ami. De trois, le choix était plutôt canon et ça, en revanche, ça pouvait jouer pour me faire passer pour une fille du genre de Penny : le genre qui ne voulait que le meilleur du meilleur pour soi-même.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il souriait largement.

- Je t'ai convaincue, hein ?

- Arrêtez de me tutoyer.

OoOoO

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Paul chez lui. Après m'être habillée, maquillée et préparée, je descendis donc au bas de mon immeuble et transplanai directement dans son entrée. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois : mal rangé et encombré. Je m'assis sur un canapé et attendis calmement son arrivée.

Du moins c'est ce que j'avais projeté de faire. Parce que sur le canapé se trouvait une énorme bête. Peut-être était-ce un chien. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était gros, ça avait l'air méchant et ça me regardait.

Je déglutis.

L'animal aboya et je criai de terreur. Il sauta au bas du canapé et commença à me poursuivre. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et fis deux fois le tour du salon avec le fauve à mes trousses. Je montai alors les escaliers quatre à quatre, et courus dans le couloir tout en haut. Une porte s'ouvrit devant moi et je me la pris en plein dans la figure. Je tombai par terre en gémissant.

- Poppy ? s'exclama Paul. Mais comment es-tu entrée ?

Je me relevai rapidement et entrai dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter pour m'y enfermer. En regardant autour de moi, je compris que j'étais dans une salle de bains. J'entendis des aboiements derrière la porte : je m'étais réfugiée juste à temps.

- Euh… ça va, Poppy ? cria Paul, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ca ira mieux quand cette… chose sera partie, réussis-je à dire.

Il y eut une pause.

- Tu as peur des chiens ?

- Un peu.

Je l'entendis nettement soupirer.

- Je vais enfermer mon chien dans ma chambre. Allez, viens, Martha !

Le chien aboya joyeusement et je les entendis s'éloigner. J'en profitai pour m'approcher d'un objet intriguant de la salle de bain : de toute évidence électrique, l'objet formait un angle droit étrange. Il y avait un trou d'un côté, au fond duquel se trouvait une hélice immobile. Sur l'autre partie de la chose, ce qui ressemblait à un interrupteur était sur la position « off ».

J'entendis toquer à la porte.

- Poppy ? C'est bon, Martha ne t'embêtera plus. Tu peux sortir.

Je rouvris la porte et il entra. Je saisis l'engin électrique :

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Le séchoir ? Tu n'as jamais vu de séchoir ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ca sert à quoi ? demandai-je.

- Comme son nom l'indique, à se sécher les cheveux. Regarde…

Il enclencha l'interrupteur et le bruit qui sortit du « séchoir » me fit sursauter de peur. Paul éclata de rire et dirigea la « bouche » de l'objet vers moi. Un vent chaud me fouetta le visage. Pauvre Moldus qui devaient se contenter de ça pour se sécher les cheveux ! Ils devaient en mettre, du temps !

Paul finit par éteindre le séchoir. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir.

- C'est malin ! grondai-je. Je suis toute décoiffée, maintenant !

- Mince alors ! s'écria-t-il d'un air jovial.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il me fit un sourire d'excuse, me passa devant et se décoiffa devant le miroir.

- Comme ça on sera deux à être décoiffés.

J'eus envie de me taper la tête contre le mur.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Recoiffez-vous.

Il prit un peigne posé sur le lavabo et entreprit de se coiffer. Quant à moi, je me contentai de lancer un sort à mes cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent leur forme précédente. Quand Paul eut fini, il se retourna vers moi.

- Wow ! Comment t'as fait pour te recoiffer aussi vite ?

C'est alors que je remarquai les vêtements de Paul.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de venir habillé comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche sans répondre à sa question.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, Poppy. Si on doit faire semblant de sortir ensemble, il vaut mieux qu'on se tutoie. Et où est le problème avec mes vêtements ?

- C'est… un costume rose.

- Et alors ?

- Intégralement rose.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Ecoutez, soupirai-je, déjà lassée, je ne sais pas si c'est à la mode chez les Moldus mais le rose n'est définitivement pas une couleur portée par les hommes chez les sorciers.

- Je ne suis pas sorcier, objecta-t-il.

- Oui mais ce soir, vous serez côté sorcier. Alors faites un effort et allez enfiler quelque chose de plus… approprié.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Je fermai les yeux en me pinçant l'arête du nez et comptai jusqu'à trois. Puis je rouvris les yeux, sortis ma baguette et changeait son costume en une robe noire classique. Il hurla.

- Vous avez raison, ça ne vous va pas si bien que ça, dis-je simplement.

Je transformai à nouveau sa robe. Elle se changea en un costume noir classique. Il se remit à hurler. J'attendis patiemment qu'il s'arrête de lui-même. Quand il se décida enfin à se taire, il s'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

- Comment… comment as-tu fait ? balbutia-t-il.

- Je suis une sorcière, dis-je simplement.

- Tes sortilèges sont réversibles ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'aimais faire le bien autour de moi et je considérais comme « bien » de faire disparaître de la surface de la terre cet affreux costume rose.

- Si vous êtes prêt, on peut y aller, annonçai-je.

- Comment y allons-nous ? En voiture ?

Cette proposition était tellement incongrue qu'elle failli me faire éclater de rire, mais je me retins. Ce pauvre moldu ne pouvait pas envisager les choses autrement qu'à la moldue, évidemment.

- Non, nous transplanerons.

- Pardon ?

- Nous transplanerons. Du verbe transplaner.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, transplaner ?

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Comment décrire l'action de transplaner à un Moldu ?

- Vous allez voir, éludai-je. Donnez-moi la main.

Il me lança un regard faussement énamouré et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Poppy, ça ne marchera jamais si tu as l'air excédée d'être avec moi.

- Je n'en ai pas seulement l'air.

- C'était méchant.

- C'était le but. Donnez-moi votre main et surtout ne me lâchez pas, vous pourriez vous désartibuler.

- Je pourrais me quoi ?

- Vous préférez ne pas savoir, dis-je sombrement. Votre main.

Il me prit la main, et sans tarder, je transplanai.

Le voyage fut très court mais riche en émotions. Surtout pour Paul. Je l'entendis hurler près de mon oreille et il faillit m'arracher la main tellement il la serrait fort. Une fois arrivés en bas de mon appartement, il tomba à genoux par terre et vomit. Je grimaçai et essayai de lui faire lâcher ma main, en vain.

- Soyez gentil et lâchez-moi, vous ne risquez plus de vous désartibuler, maintenant.

Il leva la tête vers moi. Il était un peu vert. Je me demandai de quoi il aurait eu l'air avec cette tête et son costume rose.

- Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup le transplanage, on dirait, commentai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que… Comment… ?

- Nous avons transplané, expliquai-je. Disparu d'un endroit pour arriver à un autre. Si vous m'aviez lâchée en cours de route, vous auriez risqué de vous retrouver en plusieurs morceaux à plusieurs endroits. Une fois, j'ai dû m'occuper d'une personne désartibulée. Sa tête était à Taïwan, son buste en Russie et ses jambes à Paris. Une drôle d'histoire.

- Quelle horreur, dit Paul d'une voix blanche en pâlissant.

Il arborait alors un teint vert pâle charmant.

- N'est-ce pas. Venez, nous allons marcher un peu.

- Où sommes-nous ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant le bras.

- Sur le chemin de Traverse ! Ouvrez grand vos yeux car c'est la seule et unique fois où vous mettrez les pieds ici.

- Tu ne m'y remmèneras pas ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous revoir.

- Tutoie-moi. Et ce n'est pas gentil. J'accepte de jouer la comédie et toi, voilà comment tu me remercies !

- Oh, ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais ça par pure générosité, rétorquai-je. Tu es juste curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble le monde sorcier.

- Même pas vrai !

Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence.

- Quel genre de blessures tu soignes ?

Je soupirai et le regardai. Son immense sourire me fit sourire à mon tour, malgré moi.

- Oh, de toutes sortes. Pour commencer, les gens désartibulés… Il y a les blessures faites par les animaux magiques… Les gens brûlés par les dragons… pas beau à voir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites des dragons ? me demanda-t-il en regardant la rue tout autour de lui comme un touriste.

- Ce sont des animaux de compagnie, répondis-je naturellement. Un peu comme des chiens. J'ai un dragon, chez moi.

Je me demandai s'il allait avaler ça.

- Woah… fit-il, impressionné.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Et au fait, je me demandais… Quel genre de musique on écoute chez les sorciers ?

- Pas de la musique moldue.

Il se tourna carrément pour mieux voir la robe d'un sorcier qui rentrait chez lui. Il avait l'air de trouver cela étonnant. Moi, je trouvais encore plus étonnant qu'un homme qui s'habillait avec un costume rose puisse trouver un autre vêtement « étonnant ».

- Mais encore ? reprit-il en tournant à nouveau la tête vers moi.

- Tu as déjà essayé de décrire une musique ?

- Oui, et c'est très difficile.

Je lui lançai un regard glacé. Il ne fit que sourire.

- Alors quel genre de musique joues-tu, Paul ?

- Du rock, déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Connais pas.

- QUOI ?

- Ca va, pas la peine de hurler, marmonnai-je alors que la moitié des piétons se tournaient vers lui. Ce style n'existe tout simplement pas ici, c'est tout. La culture sorcière, c'est une culture différente de la culture moldue.

- Mais alors… vous n'avez pas les mêmes instruments que nous ?

Il avait l'air ravi. Je haussai un sourcil, étonnée de cette réaction.

- J'aimerais tellement apprendre à jouer d'un instrument sorcier, me confia-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, mon cher, rétorquai-je. Demain matin, tu ne te souviendras même plus de mon existence. Alors tu… Paul ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Je courus à sa suite. Il avait traversé la rue et s'était arrêté devant une vitrine de librairie. A cette heure-ci, évidemment, elle était fermée. Il lisait les titres des livres tout haut, le nez collé à la vitre :

- « S'occuper de votre goule »… « Chasser les gnomes de votre jardin »… « Comment repousser un géant »… Les géants existent ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question. Est-ce qu'on peut…

- Tu en as déjà rencontré ?

Alors celui-là, quand il avait une idée en tête, impossible de la faire sortir.

- Oui, soupirai-je. C'était pour un stage en France, j'ai dû secourir des sorciers attaqués par une horde de géants. Je n'aimerais pas devoir faire ça une deuxième fois.

Il me regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je, légèrement excédée.

- Tu as combattu des géants…

- Et ?

- Tu as combattu des géants !

- Il y a des gens qui font plus dangereux que ça, répliquai-je alors que nous arrivions enfin à la rue de Penny Salsbury. Les éleveurs de dragons, les joueurs de Quidditch, les…

- Les joueurs de quoi ?

- De Quidditch. C'est un sport qui se joue sur balai. Il y a des morts tous les ans.

- Et il y a encore des gens pour vouloir jouer au… euh… quetsche ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait pas mal de drogues mortellement dangereuses chez les moldus. Les gens qui les consomment savent très bien qu'elles peuvent les tuer, et pourtant ça ne les arrête pas.

Il rougit. Touché. (1)

- Vous avez une invitation ? me demanda le sorcier baraqué qui gardait l'entrée quand nous l'atteignîmes.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en lui tendant le carton.

Il le lut en diagonale puis me le rendit.

- Passez une bonne soirée, dit-il en ouvrant le portail.

- Merci.

Paul et moi passâmes devant lui et traversâmes le jardin devant le manoir illuminé de Penny Salsbury. Le sien. « Si je pouvais me payer un manoir à moi toute seule… » pensai-je avec envie.

L'angoisse commença à naître au creux de mon ventre. Mon avenir se jouait maintenant. Il fallait que je sois parfaite. Et ça allait être difficile avec Paul avec moi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Un groupe de musique sorcière jouait très fort. Paul était intrigué.

- Drôle de musique…

La porte s'ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait Susan Brown, l'une de mes meilleures amies de Poudlard. J'étais surprise : je n'aurais pas cru la retrouver ici, et c'était la première fois que je la revoyais en au moins trois ans.

- Poppy ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Je pensais que tu étais à New York !

- Je sais, je sais, mais je suis revenue pour la fête de Penny. C'est l'une de mes plus proches amies.

- Tu rigoles ? m'étouffai-je.

- Pas du tout ! C'est une fille adorable. Tu sais qu'elle a tout fait pour que j'aie ce job de directrice des relations sorcio-moldues à New York ?

- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, grinçai-je.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose sur le cœur.

- Penny Salsbury a corrompu tout Sainte-Mangouste, avec son père qui est DRH. Seuls ses amis se font embaucher là-bas. Je suis ici pour devenir amie avec elle, et ainsi être infirmière à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Tu as eu ton diplôme ? Félicitations !

- Merci, répondis-je.

Son regard se figea alors par-dessus mon épaule. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Poppy… J'ai une hallucination ou c'est Paul McCartney qui t'accompagne ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Celui-ci souriait largement.

- Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait au moins _une_ sorcière qui me reconnaîtrait !

- Poppy, c'est une catastrophe, dit Susan d'une voix blanche. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? nous écriâmes-nous, Paul et moi.

- Le petit-ami de Penny Salsbury, tu sais qui c'est ? Peter Donovan.

- Donovan ? la repris-je, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Donovan, affirma Poppy. Comme Terrence Donovan.

- Par Merlin, soufflai-je.

- Attendez, je comprends rien, là, s'énerva Paul. C'est qui, ce Donovan ?

- Terrence Donovan est le chef du Parti Ultra-Conservateur de la Magie, expliquai-je. Et son fils Peter en fait partie aussi.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Qu'il déteste les Moldus.

Un ange passa.

- C'est quoi, le problème, avec les Moldus ? demanda Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre, Paul, lui dit Susan en tournant à nouveau son regard vers lui, d'un air très professionnel. Chez les Moldus, il y a des problèmes entre les Noirs et les Blancs, n'est-ce pas ? On a des problèmes du même ordre ici avec les sorciers et les Moldus. Certains sorciers pensent que les Moldus leurs sont inférieurs. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Mais si le petit-ami de Penny est du PUCM, il vaut mieux que ni lui, ni elle, n'apprenne que vous êtes moldu.

- C'est fichu, gémis-je en me prenant le visage dans les mains. Je ne peux pas aller à cette fête. Je ne serai jamais embauchée à Sainte-Mangouste. Mon avenir est fichu !

- Je peux faire semblant d'être sorcier.

Je lançai à Paul un regard noir.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

- Je ne fais pas de l'humour ! se révolta-t-il.

- Ca peut marcher, argua Susan. S'il fait semblant d'être muet.

- Et s'il sait parler le langage des signes, contrai-je.

- Pas forcément muet depuis toujours, muet à cause d'un accident ménager depuis peu de temps, par exemple. Le genre de mutisme qui passe en deux semaines et qui ne nécessite pas d'apprendre tout le langage des signes.

- Il passerait pour un attardé et Penny ne voudrait jamais de moi à l'hôpital ! Et pire, imagine, si quelqu'un le reconnaît ? On saurait tout de suite qu'il est moldu !

- On peut prétexter une simple ressemblance, ce n'est pas un problème, fit Susan. Il n'y a qu'une solution : vous ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle et vous n'abordez _jamais_ un seul sujet sorcier. Vous détournez les conversations à votre avantage. Par contre, il va falloir changer ce costume, ça fait trop moldu.

Elle dégaina sa baguette et transforma le costume de Paul en une robe sorcière bien coupée. Il fit les gros yeux.

- C'est ce que les sorciers portent, lui dit-elle.

- D'ailleurs, il va aussi me falloir une baguette, remarqua-t-il. Vous pouvez m'en fabriquer une ?

- Il faut des années d'expérience pour fabriquer une vraie baguette, Paul, soupirai-je. Ca ne marchera jamais.

Susan sortit une plume de son sac et la métamorphosa en une copie conforme de sa propre baguette.

- Je peux faire des tours de magie avec ?

- Non. Si on vous demande de lancer un sort, vous agiterez votre baguette et Poppy vous couvrira avec un informulé.

- Avec un quoi ?

- Un informulé, un sortilège dont on pense la formule dans la tête pour le lancer au lieu de le prononcer, expliqua patiemment Susan.

- Ca ne marchera jamais, continuai-je de répéter. Ca ne marchera jamais.

- Ca ne marchera que si tu acceptes, Poppy, me dit Susan en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Restez prudents et ça ira comme sur des roulettes. Et puis, mince, c'est de ton avenir dont il s'agit ! Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras, non ?

- Non, dis-je faiblement.

- Bon. Alors vous allez entrer tous les deux, parler un peu à Penny, danser sur deux ou trois morceaux et rentrer chez vous.

- Comme ça, ça a l'air facile…

- C'est parce que _c'est_ facile, Poppy. Bon courage à vous deux ! Moi, je dois y aller, je reprends un Portoloin pour New York demain.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Portoloin, c'est un moyen de transport qui permet d'aller plus loin qu'en transplanant. Je vous laisse.

Elle me fit la bise et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Demain je t'appelle par Cheminée. Je veux tout savoir de ta relation avec Paul McCartney !

Je n'eus même pas le courage de lui dire que ce n'était même pas vraiment mon petit-ami.

Susan marcha jusqu'au portail au bout du jardin, puis se retourna, nous fit un signe de main et transplana. Paul écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais… elle est passée où ?

Je lui lançai un regard triste. Ce n'était pas gagné…

* * *

(1) Ouiche, les Beatles étaient des drogués en puissance. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors écoutez la version des Beatles de « House of the Rising Sun » des Animals sur youtube. Ca se passe de commentaire.

*Come together : Ca allait juste trop bien avec le texte… Je sais, à la base, dans la chanson, « Come together » veut dire « rassemblez-vous ». Mais on peut aussi le traduire « Venez ensemble »… non ? Bref, il s'agit du titre de la première chanson du dernier album des Beatles, j'ai nommé Abbey Road.*

Une fois de plus, Paul McCartney ne m'appartient pas (et c'est bien dommage) et Poppy Pomfresh non plus. Mais Susan, Prudence Paddington, Penny Salsbury et Terrence+Peter Donovan, eux, si :p

Non, non ! Ne vous en allez pas ! Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera mieux !


	3. I don't wanna spoil the party

Salut les gens ! Désolée, un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu pour le postage de ce chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
« I don't wanna spoil the party » est tirée, ce me semble, de l'album « Beatles For Sale ». Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement (elle fait un peu con-con je trouve, et les Beatles ont fait de meilleures chansons con-con que celle-ci), mais le titre me semblait bien en accord avec le chapitre…  
Je répondrai aux reviews des anonymes d'ici peu en début de chapitre.  
Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I don't want to spoil the party**

Qui aurait cru qu'un acte aussi dérisoire, à savoir frapper une porte, puisse chambouler ma vie ? Trois balancements du poignet sur le bois de l'entrée de Penny Salsbury ont tout précipité. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne saurais dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose d'avoir frappé à cette porte, main dans la main avec Paul McCartney, au lieu de rentrer chez moi et faire un trait sur une carrière à Sainte Mangouste. Ce dont je suis absolument certaine, en revanche, c'est que la soirée fut loin d'être aussi simple que Susan l'avait suggérée.

Ainsi, je toquai trois fois à la porte. En attendant qu'on nous ouvre, je soufflai à Paul :

- Rappelle-toi. N'aie l'air surpris de rien. Si on te pose une question, attends de voir si je suis en mesure de répondre à ta place. Et essaie de parler le moins possible.

- J'ai compris l'idée, répondit-il jovialement.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre l'horreur de la situation.

Un elfe de maison nous ouvrit. Il fit une courbette exagérément basse, comme prévu, et j'attendis qu'il se relève pour lui tendre ma cape. Voyant que Paul ne faisait pas de même, je me tournai vers lui.

Il fixait l'elfe avec des yeux écarquillés et une bouche grande ouverte. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans l'estomac et il se ressaisit quelque peu.

- Ah, oui, euh, bien sûr, balbutia-t-il en tendant son manteau à l'elfe. Merci.

L'elfe le regarda pendant quelques instants, puis fondit en larmes.

- Euh… ça va ? demanda timidement Paul, de plus en plus surpris.

Submergé par le « merci » et le « ça va » qui témoignaient de l'intérêt que mon cavalier lui portait, l'elfe se mit à se taper la tête contre un mur. Je pris Paul par la main et l'entraînai dans le salon, d'où venait la musique.

- « J'ai compris l'idée », hein ? grinçai-je. On ne remercie pas un elfe !

- C'était un elfe ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je t'en supplie, Paul, lui dis-je d'un ton désespéré en m'arrêtant. Arrête d'être étonné de tout ce que tu vois. Ca ne marchera jamais, sinon. Tu peux y arriver, non ?

- Je… je vais essayer, promit-il d'un air incertain.

Je faillis me mettre à pleurer à cause de toute l'angoisse qui s'était accumulée en moi. Je dus réunir toute ma patience et tout mon courage pour me composer un visage ferme et décidé.

- Alors on y va, déclarai-je.

Il me reprit la main et, bizarrement, cela me rassura un peu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour me protéger et m'aider pour ce soir. Nous marchâmes tous les deux jusqu'à la fête.

Le salon ressemblait à une boîte de nuit. L'éclairage était très faible, il y avait quelques tables bien décorées sur les côtés et une immense piste de danse où s'agitait au moins une centaine de sorciers de mon âge. Les Kangaroos eux-mêmes, le nouveau groupe de musique sorcière à la mode, jouaient leur dernier tube à fond.

- J'en reviens pas, marmonnai-je, ébahie. Elle a les Kangaroos chez elle.

- Pardon ? me cria Paul par-dessus la musique.

- Penny Salsbury a les Kangaroos chez elle ! Le meilleur groupe du moment !

- C'est qui, Penny Salsbury ?

- La fille à qui on doit faire croire que tu es sorcier, et l'organisatrice de cette fête !

- Et elle est où, Penny Salsbury ?

- Ici ! dit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes de concert vers Penny. Je fermai les yeux en priant Merlin pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu toute notre conversation, puis les rouvrit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir, Penny ! m'écriai-je joyeusement (je me découvris des talents d'actrice). Tu es splendide !

Et c'était vrai. Ses cheveux courts et bouclés encadraient son joli visage poudré, et la robe que je lui avais conseillée la veille – noire et courte – l'embellissaient d'autant plus. A côté d'elle, je me sentais particulièrement laide.

- Merci ! cria-t-elle par-dessus le bruit avec un grand sourire. C'est grâce à toi. Heureusement que j'ai pris cette robe-ci et pas l'autre !

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je modestement. Je suis contente de t'avoir aidée.

- Et qui est le charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

- Oh, c'est, euh, Paul, dis-je en le tirant vers moi comme j'aurais tiré un objet un peu encombrant.

- Enchanté, dit-il.

Elle lui tendit la main et, ne sachant que faire, il la lui serra. Au lieu de lui faire un baisemain. Penny parut très surprise. J'écrasai le pied de Paul et il me lança un regard intrigué. Je portai alors le dos de ma main à mes lèvres, discrètement, alors que Penny ne regardait pas. Soudain, il parut comprendre…

…et se frotta la main contre la bouche.

Penny et moi devions faire à peu près la même tête.

- Et, ahem, quel âge avez-vous, Paul ? demanda celle-ci pour essayer de faire oublier la bizarrerie du moment.

- Vingt-cinq ans.

- Vous devriez être de ma promotion, alors… Mais je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu à Poudlard.

Sous-entendu : « Je vous connais bien peu mais je suis déjà sûre que je me serais _certainement_ souvenue de vous à Poudlard. »

- C'est normal, m'écriai-je, il vient de l'école de sorcellerie de, euh...

- Allemagne, compléta Paul.

- L'école royale de Berlin, exactement, continuai-je.

- Vous êtes allemand ? s'étonna Penny. Vous avez un très bon accent anglais.

- Non, je suis anglais, mais –

- Mais son père est mort quand il était petit et il est parti avec sa mère en Allemagne, parce qu'elle était d'origine allemande, le coupai-je.

- Comme c'est triste, dit Penny d'un air affligée. Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps, fit Paul, complètement dépassé.

« C'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps » ? D'un côté, j'étais rassurée : Penny semblait penser la même chose que moi par rapport à cette phrase vu la tête qu'elle tirait. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas rassurée du tout pour la suite de la soirée.

Un jeune homme très beau, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et aux yeux bleus s'avança alors derrière Penny et l'attrapa par la taille. Celle-ci tourna la tête amoureusement vers lui et l'embrassa brièvement.

- Peter, je te cherchais partout… Laisse-moi te présenter Poppy et son… petit-ami, Paul.

- Bonsoir, Poppy, dit-il en me faisant un baisemain.

Je lançai un regard lourd de reproches à Paul. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'il aurait dû faire au lieu de serrer la main de Poppy.

Par contre, ce que je ne compris jamais, c'est pourquoi il ne se contenta pas de serrer la main de Peter. Au lieu de quoi il lui fit, je vous le donne entre mille, un baisemain.

Peter et Penny échangèrent un regard excessivement surpris. Moi, j'étais mortifiée.

- Euh… Je ne vous ai jamais vu, dit Peter.

- C'est normal, il vit en Allemagne, expliquai-je très vite, désirant limiter au maximum les dégâts que Paul pourrait faire en ouvrant la bouche.

- Je vais souvent en Allemagne, pour les affaires. Où habitez-vous ?

- Euh, Hambourg.

- Hambourg ? s'étonna Peter. La ville moldue par excellence ? Comment faites-vous pour les supporter ?

- Ah bon ? Enfin, je veux dire, ils ne me dérangent pas.

Il y eut un silence glacé – dans la mesure où on peut parler de silence dans une fête avec la musique à fond – pendant lequel Peter jaugea Paul du regard, suspicieux. Il se doutait de quelque chose. J'en étais sûre.

- Et si on allait s'asseoir, hmm ? s'écria joyeusement Penny pour essayer de dissiper la gêne. Venez, j'ai gardé une table pour quatre là-bas.

- Avec plaisir, dis-je un peu trop jovialement en tirant Paul derrière moi.

Quand Penny se tourna pour nous guider, je fusillai Paul du regard.

- Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça, alors maintenant tu vas essayer d'avoir l'air un minimum _sorcier_ si tu en es capable ! Je t'apprendrai qu'on ne fait le baisemain qu'aux filles.

- Je croyais que… commença-t-il en rougissant.

- Laisse tomber, le coupai-je. Viens.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le sillon que Penny laissait sur son passage parmi la foule de jeunes sorciers, et rejoignîmes la table à laquelle celle-ci s'était assise avec Peter Donovan.

- Alors, Poppy… Tu viens de passer ton diplôme d'infirmière, c'est ça ? me demanda Penny.

- Exactement, je…

- Et vous, Paul, que faites-vous ?

- Il est médicomage, m'écriai-je à sa place.

- Ah, vous aussi, vous exercez dans le domaine médical ?

- Euh… en effet, dit Paul.

- Vous êtes spécialisé dans un type de blessures en particulier ?

Le temps de chercher un mensonge approprié à dire à sa place, Paul avait déjà repris la parole.

- Dans les blessures de dragon.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je commençai à paniquer.

- Je croyais que les dragons sauvages étaient rares en Allemagne, intervint Peter.

- Oui, ce sont généralement des dragons domestiques.

Silence de mort.

Je n'aurais jamais dû dire à Paul que j'avais un dragon chez moi.

- Ha, ha, ha, quel blagueur ! m'écriai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude. Et vous, Peter, que faites-vous dans la vie ? ajoutai-je très vite avant qu'on ait eu le temps de continuer sur le sujet du métier de Paul.

Peter et Penny, qui avaient l'air crispés, se détendirent quelque peu.

- Je m'occupe des relations internationales du PUCM, notamment en Europe, dit-il d'un ton pompeux.

Tandis qu'il se lançait dans un discours sans fin, ennuyeux à mourir et inaudible au milieu du bruit de la fête, je jetai un coup d'œil à Paul. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Il croisa mon regard, et je détournai la tête alors que Peter interrompait son blabla.

- Mais je vous ennuie peut-être, conclut-il.

- Pas du tout, c'est passionnant, mentis-je.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? proposa Penny.

- Je prendrais bien une coupe de champagne des elfes, lança Peter.

- Moi aussi, dit Penny. Et vous ?

- Une Bièraubeurre pour moi, répondis-je. Et une aussi pour Paul, il adore ça, fis-je précipitamment.

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et quatre verres apparurent avec deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et une grande bouteille de champagne des elfes. Paul regarda avec des yeux ronds les objets apparus jusqu'à ce que je lui mette un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac il se replia si vite sur lui-même qu'il cogna sa tête contre la table. Il la releva lentement en se tenant son nez qui dégoulinait de sang.

- _Episkey_, lançai-je.

- Ca va, Paul ? demanda Penny, inquiète.

- Oui, oui, dit-il, désorienté. Je, euh… je voulais voir la table de plus près.

J'eus envie à mon tour de me frapper la tête contre la table, de désespoir. A la place, je décapsulai nos deux bouteilles en même temps, et fis un geste du poignet pour que les liquides se versent dans nos verres. Peter faisait de même de son côté, et Penny me regardait bizarrement. Je ne pus déterminer si c'était parce que Paul manquait cruellement de galanterie en ne me servant pas lui-même, ou parce qu'il aimait « voir les tables de plus près » en se frappant la tête dessus.

- Hé bien, santé, dis-je timidement en levant mon verre.

- Santé, firent les trois autres avant de commencer à boire.

Paul tira une tête qui ne présageait rien de bon et reposa très vite son verre. Heureusement, il eut le bon goût de dissimuler sa grimace au moment où Peter et Penny reposaient leurs verres. C'aurait été étrange si Paul avait l'air de détester la boisson qu'il était sensé « adorer ».

- Je me demandais, dit Peter en regardant Paul avec des yeux plissés. Quelles matières avez-vous à l'école royale de Berlin ? Je sais qu'elles sont différentes.

- Oh, euh… commença-t-il, gêné.

- Ne soyez pas timide.

- …tours de magie ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

J'aimerais être enterrée six pieds sous terre.

- Pardon ? fit Penny au bout d'un long moment très désagréable. Je crois avoir mal entendu.

- Il a dit « Tordomachie », m'écriai-je. C'est bien ça, mon chéri ?

- C-certainement…

- Aaah, firent Peter et Penny en cœur comme s'ils venaient de comprendre.

Je me demandais dans quelle mesure ils auraient bien pu comprendre. La tordomachie était une maladie magique qui était liée à la chute brutale des poils de nez.

- Que pensez-vous des Kangaroos ? questionna Penny de but en blanc, pour relancer la conversation.

- J'adore ! m'écriai-je. C'est vraiment génial d'avoir pu les faire jouer à ta fête, leur musique met l'ambiance. Excellente idée !

- Merci, dit-elle. J'ai bien fait de les choisir, finalement !

- Et vous, Paul ? dit Peter.

- Hein ?

- Que pensez-vous des Kangaroos ?

Peter continuait de fixer Paul, ce qui avait l'air de le perturber.

- Oh ? Euh… Ils jouent très bien.

- Vous vous y connaissez en musique ?

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je à sa place avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire une bêtise, mais il est intéressé. N'est-ce pas, Paul ?

- Euh… c'est ça.

- Voulez-vous regarder les instruments de plus près ? proposa Peter.

- Avec plaisir, s'exclama Paul.

Peter se leva et Paul sembla mesurer l'ampleur de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Il se leva à son tour, très lentement.

- Non ! m'écriai-je.

Peter, Penny et Paul tournèrent la tête vers moi, étonnés. Je déglutis.

- Euh… tu me manques déjà, continuai-je en lançant un regard énamouré à Paul.

J'aurais aimé disparaître de la surface de la Terre pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi profondément stupide. Paul, heureusement (malheureusement ?), joua le jeu et me fit un sourire très niais, contrastant avec son air terrifié.

- A moi aussi, Poppy.

Puis il suivit Peter qui s'était enfoncé dans la foule. Par-dessus l'épaule de Penny, je les regardai s'éloigner, inquiète. Paul risquait de se faire démasquer à tout moment si je n'étais pas à ses côtés.

- Donc tu viens de passer ton diplôme d'infirmière ?

- Oui oui, dis-je sans faire vraiment attention à ce que Penny me disait.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas encore de travail…

- Exactement.

Paul et Peter, pour l'instant, ne parlaient pas. Mon cavalier suivait difficilement Peter à travers la foule compacte et mouvante.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que mon père a mentionné l'autre jour qu'ils manquaient d'effectifs à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Vois-tu, il est directeur des ressources humaines et pense qu'il aurait besoin de nouvelles recrues… comme toi.

Ils étaient arrivés près de l'estrade. Peter montrait les instruments à Paul qui hochait la tête sans desserrer les lèvres.

- Ah, fis-je.

- Il me semble avoir entendu quelque part que tu avais eu des résultats exceptionnels par rapport au reste de ta promotion. Je suis sûre que je pourrais t'aider à obtenir un haut poste à l'hôpital.

Une fille s'était approchée de Paul, les yeux écarquillés. Je me crispai, pressentant le pire. Elle lui tapota sur l'épaule et il se retourna, intrigué, en même temps que Peter qui fronçait les sourcils. La fille dit quelques mots. Je réussis à lire sur ses lèvres « Paul McCartney ».

Oh, non. Paul était démasqué.

- Alors ? fit Penny.

- Pardon ? répondis-je sans me soucier d'elle.

Paul secoua la tête, comme pour dire : non, non, pas du tout, vous faites erreur. Mais le mal était fait. Elle lui prit soudainement la main, les yeux émerveillés, et, dans son geste brutal, déchira la manche de la robe de Paul. Peter éloigna la fille d'une main et tourna Paul vers lui. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Paul, qui tremblait de peur.

Je me levai brutalement, à la grande surprise de Penny.

Trop tard.

Un sort frappa la poitrine de Paul. Mais ce n'était pas un sort offensif c'était un sort de révélation, qui permettait de rendre à un objet sa forme originelle.

Ainsi, la robe de Paul se retransforma en costume rose.

Son hurlement de terreur arrêta net tous les danseurs, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'orchestre avait également interrompu la musique. Je ne voyais plus que deux personnes : Paul et Peter. Je repoussai ma chaise qui tomba par terre avec fracas dans le silence imposant, troublé par quelques murmures incrédules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Penny, effarée.

- C'est un moldu ! hurla Peter, hors de lui. Un fichu moldu ! Tu as invité un moldu chez toi, Penny !

Paul recula d'un pas alors que Peter repointait sa baguette sur lui.

- _Lâchez immédiatement votre baguette_ !

Toute la foule se tourna comme un seul homme vers moi. Penny écarquilla les yeux.

- Bon sang… Tu as invité un moldu chez moi… Comment as-tu pu…

- Vous êtes indigne de la race sorcière, Poppy ! me cria Peter en pointant la baguette vers moi.

Je dégainai immédiatement la mienne. Cette fois-ci, je n'étais plus inquiète. J'étais juste énervée. Très énervée.

- Vous pensez que vous valez mieux que moi, peut-être ? rétorquai-je sans le lâcher du regard. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que la société sorcière s'étouffe dans son propre passé ! C'est vous qui tuez la sorcellerie !

J'eus à peine le temps de lancer un charme du bouclier qu'un éclair noir venait le frapper. D'un mouvement du poignet, j'en créais un autre en lançant un sortilège offensif au hasard. Les incisives de Peter commencèrent à grandir, et il poussa un hurlement furieux en me lançant un nouveau maléfice qui explosa littéralement une table derrière moi.

J'entrai dans une rage folle. Tellement folle que je ne me souviens plus aujourd'hui de ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. Je me souviens de moi, enchaînant des sortilèges toujours plus puissants à une vitesse hallucinante, et frappant toujours mon ennemi avec plus de précision. Celui-ci ne faisait clairement pas le poids, et, en moins d'une minute, il bascula en arrière et tomba par terre, évanoui. Il était alors chauve, ses pieds démesurés avaient explosé la toile de ses chaussures et il avait l'air particulièrement stupide avec ses énormes oreilles et sa dentition de cheval.

- Ca se prétend sorcier et ça ne sait même pas lancer se servir d'une baguette ! lui lançai-je au visage bien qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre, toujours très énervée.

- Comment oses-tu ! me cria Penny.

Je me tournai lentement vers elle. Je crus déceler un frisson courir le long de son dos quand nos regards se croisèrent.

- Et toi, comment oses-tu ? répliquai-je. Comment oses-tu décider de la vie des gens et te proclamer toute puissante au lieu de laisser les gens réellement doués et non corrompus décider de leur vie ? Comment oses-tu te placer au-dessus d'eux alors qu'en fait, tu n'es qu'une moins que rien ?

Penny poussa une exclamation indignée, mais ne répondit pas. Le reste des invités me regardait avec effroi et mépris. Mais je m'en fichais. Tous ces gens soutenaient donc ce raciste de Peter et cette saleté de Penny, ou alors n'osaient pas les critiquer. C'étaient eux, qui étaient méprisables. Je fis volte-face dans un tournoiement de cape et quittai la maison.

Je dus revenir une minute plus tard parce que j'avais oublié un Paul McCartney en costume rose au beau milieu d'une foule de sorciers silencieux qui l'assassinaient du regard.

- Au revoir, tout le monde, dit-il faiblement alors que je l'entraînai à l'extérieur.

Nous traversâmes le jardin sans mot dire. J'étais toujours aussi furieuse. Peter Donovan avait essayé de faire du mal à un Moldu sans défense. C'était impensable, déloyal, immoral. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? J'avais bien fait de partir. Rester, c'était soutenir cette opinion abominable.

Mais plus je marchais et plus un poids s'enfonçait dans mon ventre. Je venais de réduire à néant mes espoirs d'entrer à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, et ce, parce que je m'étais énervée pour rien. Je venais d'insulter et d'attaquer non pas une, mais deux personnes très influentes dans la communauté sorcière. Je venais de me ridiculiser en devenant folle de rage devant une foule de sorciers de mon âge.

Je venais de gâcher ma vie.

- J'aurais jamais dû faire ça, marmonnai-je pour moi-même, terrassée par l'effroi.

- Merci de m'avoir protégé, me dit timidement Paul.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air inquiet. Normal, il venait de voir de quoi j'étais capable.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser entrer là-dedans avec moi. Si seulement… Maintenant, je suis fichue… Je n'aurai jamais de travail, nulle part…

- Il y a certainement quelque chose qu'on peut faire…

- On ne peut _rien_ faire, Paul ! lui criai-je, désespérée, le faisant reculer d'un pas. C'est fichu ! Le monde est réglé par des gens que je viens de traiter comme des chiens ! Qui voudra de moi, maintenant ?

- Mais je…

Sans me soucier davantage de lui, je mis fin à la conversation en transplanant en bas de mon immeuble. Je montai les étages à toute allure et me jetai sur mon lit en déversant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je crus que jamais je ne réussirais à dormir, mais, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

J'émergeai le lendemain vers midi, un peu sonnée d'avoir autant dormi. Au fur et à mesure que ma situation devenait claire dans mon esprit, je déprimais, si bien qu'au moment de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, j'étais à nouveau à deux doigts de pleurer. Mon émotivité était telle que je fondis en larmes quand je réalisai qu'il n'y avait plus de thé dans mon placard.

Je descendis donc tristement dans la rue, et marchai telle une âme errante sur le Chemin de Traverse ensoleillé. Certains passants me regardaient avec insistance ou me montraient du doigt, et cela me faisait sentir encore plus mal. Je finis par échouer dans un café, où je me commandais un petit-déjeuner. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais de quoi payer sur moi. Peu importait.

« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? » pensai-je en touillant mon thé. Quitter le pays ? Oui, ce serait certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Je pourrais aller aux Etats-Unis. Ils avaient un accent bizarre et achetaient du thé industriel mais ils étaient peut-être vivables. Le Royaume-Uni me manquerait tellement… J'y avais toute ma famille, tous mes souvenirs… Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi stupide hier soir…

- Rien n'est irréparable, dit philosophiquement un homme à côté de moi.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était assis à ma gauche. J'étais tellement peu réactive que je tournai très lentement la tête vers lui. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner.

Et pourtant, si. Jamais, vraiment, je n'aurais pensé trouver Albus Dumbledore en personne à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce que le directeur de Poudlard venait faire là ? N'avait-il pas une école à gérer ? Et comment avait-il fait pour deviner exactement à quoi je pensais ?

- Bonjour, professeur…

- Bonjour, Miss Pomfresh.

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que rien n'était irréparable ? demandai-je poliment.

- Je ne sais pas, ça me passait par la tête, répondit-il joyeusement. Comment allez-vous, Miss ? Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes une infirmière, à présent ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment était-il au courant ?

- En effet, dis-je. Je suis infirmière depuis une dizaine de jours.

« Et pour quoi faire ? » questionna une voix narquoise dans ma tête. Je baissai tristement les épaules. En effet, ça ne me servait à rien, maintenant. Puisque je ne pouvais plus être embauchée.

- En parlant d'infirmières, vous vous souvenez de celle de Poudlard ?

- Mrs Mushroom ? Bien sûr. Comment va-t-elle ?

Je bus une gorgée de ma tasse de thé, et la reposai quand le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Oh, très bien, trop bien pour nous, même, j'en ai peur. Elle est grand-mère depuis la semaine dernière et a décidé de se consacrer entièrement à son petit-fils.

- Ah, dis-je, puisque le professeur semblait attendre que je prenne la parole.

- Elle a donc démissionné, et j'ai pensé à vous pour la remplacer. Il me semble avoir entendu que vous aviez eu les meilleurs résultats de votre promotion à votre examen. Vous seriez parfaite à Poudlard. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pendant quelques secondes, je fixai le professeur Dumbledore, interdite. Puis, lentement, les mots s'assemblèrent en phrases dans ma tête et je compris.

Il m'engageait.

Il me tirait de tous mes ennuis dans lesquels je m'étais plongée toute seule.

Il m'offrait le meilleur travail, avant même Sainte-Mangouste.

- Je…je…je…

- Bien sûr, vous serez logée et nourrie, et vous aurez le salaire que vous voudrez tant qu'il n'est pas supérieur au mien.

- J'en serais ravie, professeur ! m'écriai-je finalement en trouvant mes mots.

Tous les clients du café se tournèrent vers moi à cause de mon éclat. Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, un peu honteuse.

Paul entra soudain dans le café, toujours vêtu de son costume rose. Il croisa mon regard, me sourit et courut – oui, il courut – jusqu'à moi.

- Enfin, Poppy, je te retrouve ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant une chaise devant moi pour s'asseoir. Je t'ai cherchée toute la nuit, je ne savais pas comment revenir dans le monde sans magie.

Ah, oui… J'avais oublié… Je l'avais abandonné dans le monde sorcier sans lui indiquer comment repartir… Je me sentis un peu coupable cependant, le sentiment de bonheur qui grandissait en moi m'empêchait d'être trop mal à l'aise.

- Mais j'ai fini par trouver Sainte-Mangouste, ce matin, et je suis allé parler au Directeur. Il a accepté de me recevoir parce que sa secrétaire m'avait reconnu, et je lui ai parlé de la corruption dans l'hôpital. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il allait prendre des mesures, et qu'en attendant, il serait ravi de t'engager !

Il remarqua alors la présence du professeur Dumbledore à mes côtés.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-il poliment. Vous êtes… son père ?

- Non, répondit calmement Dumbledore en souriant jovialement, simplement l'un de ses anciens professeurs. Hé bien, Miss Pomfresh, j'ai été absolument enchanté de vous revoir. Seriez-vous prête pour nous rejoindre après-demain ?

- Sans problème, m'écriai-je sans réfléchir. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, monsieur, je vous dois tellement…

Il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main en souriant.

- Ne me remerciez pas tant, dit-il. Ce n'est rien.

Puis, il ajouta si bas que je me demandai si je ne l'avais pas rêvé :

- Et puis vous ne savez pas encore ce qui vous attend…

- Au revoir, professeur.

- Au revoir, Poppy.

Il se leva, se courba légèrement, puis baissa à nouveau la tête pour saluer Paul et s'en alla. Quand la porte du café se referma sur lui, je poussai un hurlement de joie qui fit sursauter Paul ainsi que le reste des clients.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis infirmière ! hurlai-je à ses oreilles en me jetant à son cou. Je suis infirmière à Poudlard ! Employée à vie, logée, nourrie, et au meilleur endroit sur Terre !

- Hein ? fit Paul, ébahi.

- C'est arrangé ! m'écriai-je en m'éloignant de lui, avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Tous mes problèmes sont terminés ! J'ai un travail, encore mieux que celui d'infirmière à Sainte-Mangouste !

J'étais tellement heureuse que j'éclatai de rire. Paul, lui, parut légèrement déçu.

- Alors je me suis embêté à chercher Sainte-Mangouste pour rien ?

- Mais non, le rassurai-je en souriant. Ca va certainement aider d'autres infirmières… Oh, c'est merveilleux, Paul, c'est merveilleux !

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et nous tournâmes la tête vers un serveur qui avait l'air un peu énervé.

- Si vous pouviez arrêtez de faire du bruit…

- On va en faire dehors ! m'exclamai-je en me levant de table.

Avant de sortir du café, je plaquai un gros bisou sonore sur la joue du serveur qui rougit instantanément. Avant de fermer derrière moi, j'entendis un « Et qui va payer ? », suivi d'un « Je m'en charge » de Paul. Je l'attendis dehors quelques instants. Soudain, le chaud soleil d'été s'accordait parfaitement à mon humeur.

- Il a fait une drôle de tête quand je lui ai donné ma monnaie… commenta-t-il en sortant finalement.

Mon sourire s'élargit davantage.

- Tu lui as donné des pounds, c'est ça ?

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui donner d'autre ?

J'éclatai de rire. C'était sans doute la première fois que ce serveur voyait de la monnaie moldue…

- Je vais te ramener chez les Moldus, lui dis-je en l'entraînant vers la rue du Chaudron Baveur. Et ensuite, je fais mes bagages. Direction, Poudlard ! Oh, j'ai tellement hâte !

- Poudlard ? Tu veux dire, l'école de sorcellerie ? Tu vas habiter là-bas ? C'est loin d'ici ?

- Oh, oui, c'est tout au Nord de l'Angleterre.

- Tu me donneras l'adresse, pour que je puisse te rendre visite ?

Je me tournai vers Paul. Il était sérieux.

- Paul… Les Moldus ne peuvent pas aller à Poudlard. Il y a des sortilèges pour les en empêcher.

- Mais…

- A la base, on n'aurait même pas dû se rencontrer ! On n'est pas du même monde, Paul. Et je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, si c'est ce à quoi tu pensais. Je ne sais pas si les stars de la musique chez les moldus et chez les sorciers agissent de la même façon, mais je sais que les musiciens sorciers ont tendance à négliger leur petites amies et à les tromper à tout bout de champ. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

Paul rougit fortement, mais cela me fit sourire.

- Tu as déjà une petite amie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé bien, en fait…

Je me mis à rire à nouveau, et Paul eut l'air encore plus gêné. Je tapotai sur le mur du Chaudron Baveur avec la pointe de ma baguette et les briques s'écartèrent pour libérer la porte du pub.

- Woah… fit-il. Comment t'as fait ?

- On ne se reverra plus avant longtemps, lui appris-je en lui ouvrant la porte sans me préoccuper de sa question. Je resterai toute l'année à Poudlard, et je suppose que tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie immobile à Londres…

- Tu as un numéro de téléphone ? On pourrait se contacter…

- Un numéro de quoi ?

- De téléphone… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un téléphone ?

- Et moi, je te demande ce que c'est qu'un Portoloin ? On pourra toujours s'envoyer des hiboux.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit qu'on pourrait toujours s'envoyer des hiboux.

- Par « hiboux », tu entends les oiseaux de nuit ?

- Oui. Tu n'aimes pas les hiboux ?

- Non, mais… Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on s'envoie des hiboux ?

- Mais pour garder contact, enfin !

- Ah, dit-il, l'air incertain.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'au côté moldu, et lui dit au revoir avant de refermer la porte sur moi. A travers les vitres du pub, je le vis s'éloigner dans la rue, puis s'arrêter, se retourner, et se rapprocher du Chaudron Baveur. Il semblait chercher l'entrée des yeux, sans parvenir à la voir. Finalement, déçu, il tourna les talons et disparut.

OoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, comme prévu, je me rendis à Poudlard. Là-bas, c'était éreintant, mais j'étais heureuse, autant parce que j'avais un métier de rêve que parce que je travaillais dans un lieu associé pour moi à beaucoup de bonheur. J'envoyai quelques temps plus tard un hibou à Paul. Il me répondit quelques jours après, en m'avouant qu'il avait cru, au départ, que j'avais l'intention de lui envoyer un hibou par la Poste moldue. Du coup, je comprenais pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre l'intérêt de « s'envoyer des hiboux » pour garder contact. Cela me fit beaucoup rire.

Au fil des années, nous continuâmes de nous envoyer des hiboux, plus ou moins régulièrement. Je le tins au courant lors du renvoi très médiatisé du DRH de Sainte-Mangouste, qui fut remplacé par un médecin honnête, droit et juste. Paul, lui me tint au courant de l'histoire de son groupe de musique. Je ne comprenais pas toujours de quoi il parlait mais il avait l'air enthousiaste donc j'étais contente pour lui.

Un jour, il m'envoya un colis. C'était un morceau de carton, fin et carré, avec une photographie en couleur et immobile imprimée dessus représentant quatre hommes – dont Paul – marchant sur un « passage piéton » (l'endroit où on est sensé traverser les routes chez les moldus pour ne pas se faire écraser). Je l'encadrai dans mon bureau, au-dessus de ma table. Ainsi, tous les jours, j'y jetais un œil et je pensais à mon ami moldu.

Des années et des années s'écoulèrent. J'étais toujours à Poudlard, heureuse de soigner des élèves qui ne maîtrisaient pas encore bien leurs baguettes. Il y eut une jeune fille, une fois, qui débarqua dans mon infirmerie avec un visage d'un vert peu naturel. Comme elle portait un t-shirt rose, elle me rappela irrésistiblement Paul après sa première expérience de transplanage, dans son affreux costume rose.

- Je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose d'avarié, me dit-elle.

- Suivez-moi.

J'entrai dans mon bureau, l'élève à ma suite. J'ouvris un placard et trouvai immédiatement la potion qu'il lui fallait. Je la lui servis dans un verre que je lui tendis.

- Buvez ceci. C'est un peu amer, mais ça ira tout de suite mieux.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et but la potion d'un trait. Elle fit une horrible grimace, mais la teinte verte de sa face disparut quelques secondes plus tard et un sourire fleurit sur son visage juvénile.

- Merci, madame.

Avant de partir, son regard accrocha la photographie immobile de Paul et de son groupe.

- Tiens, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas cru que vous aimiez les Beatles.

- Pardon ? m'enquis-je.

Les Beatles étaient le groupe de Paul. Mais quel rapport avec la photographie ?

- Les Beatles, répéta-t-elle lentement en me regardant dans les yeux. Vous avez un de leurs albums accroché au mur, je suppose que ça veut dire que vous les aimez bien.

- Un album ?

La fillette écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un album ?

- S'il s'agit d'un objet moldu, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que je ne le connaisse pas, grognai-je.

- Pourtant, vous l'avez accroché au mur, cet objet moldu… répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de la photo. Un album contient des musiques enregistrées sur un disque.

Des musiques ? Alors c'était ça, l'intérêt ! Paul m'avait envoyé son « album » pour que je puisse écouter ce qu'il jouait !

- Mais comment fait-on pour écouter de la musique à partir d'un morceau de carton ?

Elle me lança un regard incrédule. Tout à coup, je me sentais idiote. Elle haussa les épaules, puis décrocha l' « album » du mur et l'entrouvrit. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une pochette. Elle en sortit un énorme disque noir. Le pouce placé au centre, le bout des doigts maintenant le bord, elle l'observa tout en m'expliquant :

- Vous mettez ça sur un tourne-disque, et il lira la musique pour vous. Par contre, si vous voulez vous procurer un tourne-disque, il vous faudra aller chez les Moldus.

- Je m'en sortirai. Merci beaucoup, Miss, lui dis-je chaleureusement. Maintenant, pourriez-vous signer ici ?

Je lui tendis mon registre de malades, accompagné d'une plume, et elle signa pour indiquer qu'elle était passée par l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Elle me salua et partit.

Je devais une fière chandelle à cette fillette. Grâce à elle, je savais enfin à quoi servait ce carton. J'allais pouvoir en parler dans ma prochaine lettre à Paul. Comment s'appelait-elle, d'ailleurs, cette fille ? Je jetai un œil à mon registre.

Georgina McCartney.

…ça me disait quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

* * *

Une fois encore, Paul McCartney ne m'appartient pas (soupir) ni Poppy Pomfresh.  
Georgina McCartney n'existe pas (autant que je sache), c'est un personnage fictif que j'ai inventé non pas pour les besoins de cette histoire mais pour une autre que j'ai en tête depuis un moment et que vous verrez peut-être un jour dans ma liste de fictions publiées.  
Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier ! Vous aurez droit à un bonus d'ici peu. Le chapitre est intégralement terminé, mais je dois le relire, le remanier, l'arranger, etc. Je pense pouvoir le publier en fin de semaine. S'il y a un changement de prévu, vous serez au courant sur mon blog de fictions maksstories. skyrock. com.

A bientôt et merci de votre lecture !


	4. Day Tripper

Hello…  
Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je le publie plus tard que je ne l'aurais voulu, non pas parce que je devais terminer le chapitre, non non, ça ça fait au moins deux semaines qu'il traîne dans mon ordi, j'avais surtout beaucoup de travail et je n'avais pas le temps de me relire, etc.  
C'est le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Ouah, c'est la première fois que j'en termine une. Je m'impressionne toute seule.

Rapide réponse à la review anonyme :  
- Amawall : Pour l'inspiration ? Hum, disons que ces derniers temps j'ai été complètement obsédée par les Beatles et notamment par l'un d'entre eux. C'est grave, d'avoir les hormones en ébullition pour des stars d'il y a 50 ans… Mais bon… Vive leur musique en tout cas :) C'est le fait d'y penser tout le temps qui m'a poussée à écrire quelque chose avec l'un d'eux. C'était obligé. Ca devait arriver. C'est arrivé…

Donc, je disais, c'est le dernier chapitre. Ici, point de Poppy. Vous trouverez une autre femme dans l'ombre de l'histoire de Harry Potter comme narratrice de ce petit bonus.  
J'ai conscience qu'il est moins bien que les autres chapitres, alors si vous ne voulez pas être déçus, fermez la page. Il n'est pas nécessaire, ce chapitre. Je l'ai surtout fait pour moi…  
En passant, désolée pour, euh, je sais pas qui en fait, si je vous ai ennuyées avec mes histoires de Beatles. Moi ça m'a éclatée. Et j'espère qu'il y en a un ou deux à qui ça aura plu aussi…  
Bref. J'arrête de parler sinon je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter.  
Le mot de la fin pour le titre : paroles de « Day Tripper », mââââââgnifique single avec l'un des meilleurs riffs du rock (à mon humble avis tout à fait objectif) datant du début de l'époque LSD des Fab 4 (d'ailleurs, la chanson y fait subtilement référence. J'adore l'explication de John Lennon à ce sujet : « Cette chanson, c'est un peu être un hippie seulement le week-end. » Lisez les paroles et vous comprendrez…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Day Tripper**

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les moldus. Ils sont insupportables. On doit se cacher d'eux comme s'ils constituaient un danger pour nous. Le monde à l'envers ! Nous, les sorciers, on doit les protéger du monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Du coup, c'est qui, qui doit s'occuper des dragons et des hippogriffes tandis qu'eux se la coulent douce avec les lézards et les chevaux ? C'est nous !

Je n'ai rien contre les dragons et les hippogriffes, au contraire : ce sont des animaux fascinants. J'adore les animaux, et en particulier leur étude. La découverte de leurs habitudes, de leurs goûts, est passionnante. C'est pour cette raison que je m'étais tournée vers une carrière dans la zoologie.

Je venais de finir Poudlard, et, à l'époque, je ne détestais pas encore les moldus. Mes ASPICS en poche, je m'étais renseignée pour savoir comment intégrer l'Université de Biologie Magique. Il me fallait présenter d'ici août un dossier complet sur l'animal de son choix. J'avais choisi de me faire spécialiste des licornes.

Les recherches avaient été longues. J'avais commencé par les ouvrages de la Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière de Londres. Le troisième jour, perchée en haut d'une échelle de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre, le barreau sur lequel j'avais le pied cassa et je me raccrochai désespérément à une étagère. Mon poids fit basculer le meuble tout entier sur celui du rayon voisin, et par un effet de domino, en moins de deux, tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient par terre.

Bref, je fus bannie.

Après cet épisode, j'eus énormément de mal à trouver une Bibliothèque qui voudrait de moi. Je fus contrainte d'aller dans les librairies, mais comme je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, je me cachai entre les étalages pour lire les informations dont j'avais besoin, que je recopiai consciencieusement sur un carnet de notes. La première fois, le propriétaire, voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui acheter quoi que ce soit, me ficha dehors au bout de deux heures. J'errai alors de librairie en librairie en disposant à chaque fois de moins en moins de temps pour recopier les pages les plus essentielles.

J'échouai finalement dans une nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse, Fleury & Bott, qui n'avait ouvert que cette année. J'entrai à l'intérieur en espérant que j'aurais un peu plus de quelques minutes pour fouiller dans les ouvrages du magasin, mais le libraire vint tout de suite à ma rencontre avec une photographie en main, représentant une certaine jeune fille recopiant avidement les pages d'un lourd grimoire sur le sol poussiéreux d'un magasin.

- C'est vous ? me demanda-t-il.

Passée le choc d'apprendre qu'un des libraires avait dû me prendre en photo pour faire circuler à tous ses collègues, je hochai la tête piteusement.

Je parcourus rapidement les rayons du magasin, suivie par le regard pesant du libraire. Je ne pourrais jamais recopier quoi que ce soit. Cependant, mes yeux tombèrent enfin sur un livre qui semblait valoir la peine d'être acheté : sobrement intitulé « Les licornes », il avait le mérite de ne parler que de ces animaux. Il ne coûtait pas trop cher, alors je l'achetai et m'assis sur le premier banc public pour commencer à le lire.

Au premier abord, je pensai que je m'étais fait avoir. La première moitié du livre expliquait, en gros, qu'on ne savait pas grand-chose sur les licornes. La deuxième moitié révélait qu'un certain Bernard Barbu, qui avait vécu pendant dix ans avec des licornes, avait écrit en 1812 un livre entier et très complet sur elles… mais qu'il avait été perdu par le temps.

Cependant, je ne perdis pas espoir et lus entre les lignes. J'appris que Bernard Barbu avait vécu à Londres, après sa formidable expérience, et parmi les moldus, parce que sa femme l'était. « Pauvre homme », c'est ce que je pense rétrospectivement. A l'époque, je n'avais rien contre les moldus. Quoi qu'il en soit, à sa mort, ses livres avaient été vendus à droite à gauche par sa femme, et on avait perdu leur trace depuis. La faute à qui ? A la moldue, bien sûr.

Il était temps pour moi de partir en quête de « Balade avec les Licornes » de Bernard Barbu. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je commençai à détester les moldus dans les règles de l'art.

Je cherchai dans les bibliothèques moldues, me disant que peut-être l'ouvrage aurait atterri dans l'une d'entre elles. On m'embêta pendant un certain temps parce que je n'avais pas de papiers d'identité pour entrer à l'intérieur. Fichu secret magique ! Je me rabattis donc sur les grandes bibliothèques dans lesquelles je passai inaperçue, et où on ne faisait pas trop attention à ma petite personne. Les livres sur les licornes étaient classés à « Paranormal » ou « Astrologie ». N'importe quoi. Comme si les licornes avaient quelque chose à voir avec la divination ! En tout cas, je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant à ce sujet parce que les livres étaient écrits par des moldus qui n'y connaissaient rien – la plupart du temps, ils rattachaient la « légende » des licornes à une histoire de chèvres. Sans rire.

Au bout de quelques jours de recherches dans toutes les bibliothèques moldues de Londres, je perdis espoir et marchai tristement jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer chez moi et pleurer un coup. Je passai devant un antiquaire moldu et regardai un instant les objets qu'il vendait depuis l'extérieur sans cesser de marcher. Mes yeux se promenèrent sur le dos d'une chaise au style ancien, croisèrent mon reflet dans un miroir datant d'une autre époque, et retombèrent sur un vieux livre poussiéreux. Je traversai la rue et arrivai finalement au Chaudron Baveur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'en ressortis en courant avec des yeux écarquillés. En moins de trente secondes, j'étais dans la boutique d'antiquités.

- Je peux vous aider ? me demanda poliment l'antiquaire.

- Certainement. Vous avez des livres sur les licornes ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Je poursuivis, pleine d'espoir :

- « Balade avec les Licornes », de Bernard Barbu… écrit en 1812… non ?

- Je n'ai rien de tel, mademoiselle. Mais si vous voulez, j'ai un livre sur les créatures fantastiques datant du XVIIème siècle…

- Non merci, le rembarrai-je sèchement.

Il n'imaginait pas me refourguer un de ces bouquins « paranormaux » quand même, non ? Imbécile de moldu.

Cependant, l'entrevue avait fait renaître l'espoir en moi. Je cherchai frénétiquement dans toutes les boutiques d'antiquités de Londres, en ignorant les regards réprobateurs des petites vieilles qui me voyaient débouler de nulle part avec mes vêtements de sorcière. Mais je finis par le trouver, mon livre. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant. Le vendeur m'avait regardée d'un air blasé comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir les gens s'extasier sur des livres sur les licornes, et me dit simplement le prix.

- Une livre.

Je le regardai un instant sans comprendre. Puis je me souvins. Fichus moldus qui n'utilisent même pas le gallion. Je ne savais même pas à quoi ça correspondait, une livre ! Je filai chez Gringotts et faillis m'évanouir devant le gobelin quand il me fit la conversion. Trois gallions ? Mais malgré le prix exorbitant, je ne pus tout simplement pas hésiter. Je fis changer mes trois gallions en une livre et revins en courant chez l'antiquaire pour acheter « Balade avec les Licornes ».

Bingo. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Il y avait des descriptions très précises, bien plus que les indications un peu vagues notées à la va-vite sur mon carnet.

Je pus enfin me mettre au travail. Je mis deux journées et une nuit entières à synthétiser toutes les données, en commençant par une chronologie des observations célèbres, puis je mis en place une description de l'aspect et du mode de vie des licornes. En troisième partie, le clou du spec… du dossier : des photographies inédites de licornes. Et comment je me les procurerais ? En les prenant moi-même, pardi. Bernard Barbu avait indiqué où se trouvait le groupe de licornes au milieu duquel il avait passé dix ans de sa vie. J'avais l'intention de m'y rendre en personne.

Si avec ça ils rejetaient ma candidature à l'Université de Biologie Magique, alors je ne m'appelais pas Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche !

Le lendemain matin, nous étions le samedi 20 juillet 1957. En ce jour lourd de promesses pour moi, je m'étais équipée de mon appareil photo, offert à ma majorité, d'un sac de couchage, de mon précieux carnet de note accompagné d'une plume « Encre infinie » – que je m'étais payée moi-même quand j'avais quatorze ans –, du livre de Bernard Barbu – BB pour les intimes – et bien sûr de quelques vêtements de rechange, d'une brosse à dent et de dentifrice. J'avais aussi retiré de la banque mes maigres économies, et je les avais changées en argent moldu pour pouvoir m'acheter de la nourriture sur place. Le tout dans un petit sac à dos qui ne payait pas de mine mais dont le fond avait été magiquement agrandi par mes propres soins. Je l'avais balancé sur une épaule, et m'étais alors rendue d'un pas décidé à l'agence de Portoloins Sur Commande du Chemin de Traverse.

Je me payai un Portoloin pour la destination que BB avait indiquée dans son livre : Liverpool. J'atterris dans une petite ruelle sale – fichus moldus dont il faut se cacher. Si on n'avait pas le secret magique, j'aurais pu arriver dans un endroit salubre ! – et sortis sans tarder un plan de ma poche pour chercher la forêt dont parlait BB. Il s'avéra que la forêt en question avait sérieusement diminué de taille depuis 1812 (il n'y a vraiment que des moldus pour détruire un site abritant des licornes !) ; mais qu'importe, je réussirais peut-être à observer un ou deux équidés, ou, au pire, suivre leurs traces pour connaître l'endroit où ils vivaient à présent.

Je marchai hors de la ville d'un pas rapide, excitée que j'étais à l'idée de peut-être rencontrer des licornes. Les moldus me regardaient bizarrement. Moi, je les remarquais à peine, bien qu'ils soient habillés d'une façon plus que curieuse. La mode n'était pas pareille chez les sorciers et chez les moldus. Heureusement pour nous.

J'aurais mieux fait de les remarquer un peu plus, les moldus dans la rue. Parce qu'alors que je regardai en l'air en me demandant si la présence de nuages affecterait le comportement des licornes, un gamin me percuta de plein fouet. Je tombai à la renverse et ma tête rencontra un peu durement le sol en pierre.

- Désolé, mam'zelle ! Z'allez bien ?

Je relevai très lentement la tête et lui lançai un regard noir. J'avais l'air d'aller bien, peut-être ? Le gamin, âgé d'une dizaine d'années sans doute, était juché sur un drôle d'engin à deux roues.

- Vous saignez du nez, remarqua-t-il inutilement.

- La faute à qui ? grommelai-je entre mes dents. Dégage, sale môme.

- Hein ?

- Ahem. Va-t-en.

- Mais, mam'zelle, z'êtes blessée !

« Et je ne le serai plus quand je me serai lancé un _Episkey_. Maintenant DEGAGE ! »

- Je vais me débrouiller, dis-je en me relevant.

- Tenez, z'oubliez votre sac. Qu'est-ce qu'y a d'dans ?

Il fit mine de l'ouvrir et je le lui arrachai des mains. Si ce petit imbécile découvrait le sortilège « Sans fond », j'étais mal barrée. Et en plus ce serait de ma faute !

- Ch'uis vraiment désolé, mam'zelle. Comment j'peux me faire pardonner ?

En te cassant d'ici fissa !

- J'peux vous inviter à prendre un verre ? me devança-t-il.

Je m'étouffai.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles à ton âge ? m'écriai-je, choquée.

- J'ai quinze ans, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- On dirait que tu en as dix, rétorquai-je.

- Et toi, t'as quel âge ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Ch'uis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, insista-t-il.

« Je suis sûre que tu as un problème dans la tête », pensai-je. « Ou alors c'est typique des moldus. Fichu moldu qui me fait perdre mon temps ! »

- Ta technique de drague ne marche pas du tout.

- Elle marche, d'habitude.

- Laisse-moi tranquille et bonne journée.

Cela dit, je balançai mon sac sur mon épaule d'un air hautain et marchai d'un pas vif, sans me retourner. C'était sans compter sur lui, cependant, qui se remit en selle sur son véhicule à deux roues et pédala jusqu'à moi. Je ne jetai même pas un regard de son côté et feignis de l'ignorer.

- Moi, c'est Paul, dit-il. Paul McCartney. Et toi ?

- Laisse-moi, grognai-je entre mes dents. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Si tu me dis ton nom, j'te laisse tranquille.

- Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche.

- Sérieux ? T'as vraiment pas de chance !

- Paul McCartney, c'est nul, rétorquai-je, vexée.

- J'vais t'appeler Minnie, déclara-t-il. Non, ça me rappelle la souris.

- Ne m'appelle pas tout court et va-t-en, lançai-je, sans comprendre le lien entre « Minnie » et « la souris » - sans doute un truc de moldu.

Imbéciles de moldus qui ont des références bizarres.

- Ou Will, tout simplement, reprit-il en ignorant ma remarque. Will, c'est pas mal.

- Si mes parents m'ont appelée Wilhelmina, ce n'est pas pour qu'on écorche mon nom, dis-je d'une voix acide.

« Remarque », pensai-je amèrement, « avec le nombre de mots qu'il écorche dans ses phrases, le massacre de mon nom passerait inaperçu. »

- Et t'as quel âge, Will ?

- Bieeeen plus âgée que toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dix-huit ans ! T'es content ? m'exclamai-je, excédée. Bien trop vieille pour que tu puisses envisager de me draguer comme tu le fais maintenant ! Alors maintenant : _dégage_ !

- Trois ans, c'est pas une grande différence, dit-il en haussant les épaules sans faire attention à mon éclat.

« Si je lui lance un _Silencio_, est-ce que quelqu'un va vraiment m'en vouloir ? Oui, bien sûr. Le Ministère. Fichu Ministère. Fichu secret magique. Fichus moldus ! »

- T'habites où ? continua-t-il, infatigable.

- A Londres. (« Pauvre péquenaud », ajoutai-je dans mon esprit.) Et c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds ici, entendu ? Alors arrête de me suivre comme ça.

- Hé ! Si c'est la seule fois dernière fois qu'on s'voit, j'vais pas t'abandonner comme ça !

« J'aimerais bien… »

- Tu veux qu'je te fasse visiter la ville ?

- Tu veux que mon poing visite ta tête ?

Son véhicule dévia légèrement et il me regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petit, dis-je en me plaçant devant son engin à deux roues et en attrapant son guidon pour l'arrêter. Jusque-là je me suis contenue mais vu que tu persistes je vais essayer d'être claire. _Laisse-moi tranquille ou tu vas le regretter_. Et j'ai largement les moyens de te le faire regretter. Compris ?

- Quels… quels moyens ? balbutia-t-il, impressionné par mon ton.

- Tu préfères ne pas savoir, dis-je gravement.

Je reculai de deux pas, lui lançai un dernier regard meurtrier, et partis. Cette fois-ci, il ne me suivit pas. Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas si je me serais retenue de lui lancer un sortilège à la figure, secret magique ou non.

J'atteignis la forêt en une demi-heure. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, je pus me lancer un _Episkey_ au nez et l'écoulement de sang se tarit enfin. Je savais que le sang repoussait les licornes, aussi je décidai d'attendre au moins une demi-journée avant d'essayer de partir à leur recherche, le temps que l'odeur de mon propre sang se soit suffisamment dissipée. Je sortis auparavant le livre de BB, et grimpai en haut d'un arbre où je lus tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, cependant, j'avais très faim. Je n'avais rien mangé à midi. Je redescendis donc de mon perchoir et sortis de la forêt. Je marchai au hasard des rues jusqu'à trouver une épicerie, où j'achetai un morceau de fromage et du pain. Je dévorai le tout devant le magasin, avant de repartir pour la forêt. Il faisait bon, le ciel était dégagé, les rues vides de moldus, et j'étais sur le point de photographier des licornes pour la première fois dans notre Histoire : la vie était belle. Comme il n'y avait personne dehors, je ne me gênai pas pour faire apparaître une petite boule de lumière, qui me guida jusqu'à l'arbre de la forêt au pied duquel j'avais caché toutes mes affaires. Je les fis réapparaître, mis mon sac sur le dos, sortis mon appareil photo, et marchai plus profondément que je ne l'avais fait auparavant dans la forêt.

Ce qui était agréable en forêt, c'était le silence qui n'en était pas tout à fait un. Il y avait tous les petits bruits de la vie, comme la brise agitant paresseusement les feuilles des plantes, les rongeurs courant sur l'herbe, les chouettes hululant gravement. Parfois, des branches au-dessus de ma tête ou autour de moi craquaient, signalant la présence d'êtres vivants plus gros.

Je fis disparaître ma boule de lumière d'un mouvement de poignet au bout d'un moment de marche, quand j'aperçus du coin de l'œil une tache blanche au milieu des feuillages sombres. Très doucement et très silencieusement, je m'approchai du buisson où je l'avais vue. J'écartai une branche d'arbre devant moi…

Une licorne.

Elle était là, dans toute sa splendeur, broutant tranquillement de l'herbe. L'équidé, à la robe presque argentée tellement elle était blanche, se tenait au milieu d'une clairière, la corne brillante à la lueur de la lune. Son corps était d'une finesse sans égale. Ses sabots semblaient être faits dans du diamant.

J'étais subjuguée. Sur le coup, sortir mon appareil photo ne me vint même pas à l'esprit. Je dépassai le buisson, ce qui fit énormément de bruit et alerta l'animal qui leva la tête vers moi. Je restai un instant immobile, yeux dans les yeux avec la licorne, prête à la voir partir d'un instant à l'autre. Comme elle se repenchait pour brouter, je m'approchai d'elle lentement. Sa robe était si blanche, si pure, et avait l'air si douce, que je n'osais la toucher, de peur de la salir ou de l'abîmer. C'était, sans exagération, la rencontre de ma vie.

- Oh, mon Dieu.

Ce n'était pas moi qui avais parlé.

Je fis volte-face et, sans réfléchir, dégainai ma baguette.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Le sort fila entre les buissons et toucha quelqu'un. Il y eut un bruit de chute, puis plus rien.

Si c'était un moldu, j'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

La licorne, quant à elle, recula de quelques pas, puis s'en alla tranquillement. Je regardai la direction dans laquelle elle était partie, avec la ferme intention de la rejoindre plus tard, puis me tournai vers l'être humain caché. Avec appréhension et armée de ma baguette, je marchai jusqu'à lui et poussai la branche qui le dissimulait.

C'était le gamin de tout à l'heure. L'abruti qui m'avait renversé avec son véhicule de moldu. J'eus envie de hurler, mais cela risquait de faire fuir encore plus loin la licorne, alors je dis simplement d'une voix glacée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

Evidemment, il ne répondit pas. Il était allongé sur le dos, par terre, immobile à cause du sortilège. Il fixait ma baguette d'un air terrorisé. Je compris : ce petit idiot m'avait suivi depuis le début ! Il avait dû me voir lancer des sorts avec ma baguette ! Et c'était un moldu. Misère ! J'allais avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère…

Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Maintenant, il savait tout. L'existence de la magie. Des licornes. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser par terre tout seul et prendre mes photos de licorne avant de prévenir les autorités sorcières. Si sa famille partait à sa recherche entretemps et le trouvait, bien vivant mais sous l'emprise d'un sortilège du saucisson, il y aurait de grosses répercussions. Et évidemment il était hors de question que j'abandonne la licorne. Si ça se trouvait, c'était ma seule et unique chance d'en voir une. Si je le libérais maintenant et que je le laissais là, il rentrerait chez lui et dirait tout à tout le monde. Ou alors je le prenais avec moi et… non, c'était du pareil au même : viendrait un moment où je devrais le laisser tout seul, et lui aurait alors l'occasion de révéler l'existence des sorciers.

Il me restait une seule et unique solution. L'effrayer au point qu'il ne puisse jamais reparler de l'existence du monde magique. Et ça, c'était dans mes cordes.

Je pris l'air le plus effrayant possible et lui dit d'une voix furieuse :

- Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas me suivre. Je t'avais prévenu que j'aurais les moyens de te le faire regretter. Et j'ai bien l'intention de les mettre en œuvre maintenant.

Il paniquait totalement.

- En plus, la lune est pleine, ce soir, ajoutai-je histoire de le faire flipper un peu plus. J'avais justement besoin d'un petit garçon comme ingrédient dans ma potion.

Je me fêlai une côte en retenant un fou rire. Il croyait carrément tout ce que je lui disais… c'était merveilleux. Je m'approchai de lui à pas lents, savourant sa terreur. D'habitude je n'étais pas sadique comme ça, je vous le jure. Mais là, c'était trop bon. Bref, une fois que nous fûmes pratiquement nez-à-nez, je lui dis très doucement :

- Tu sais que tu as l'air appétissant, toi ?

Je crus que le sortilège allait se briser tellement le gamin était sur les nerfs et voulait hurler. Mais il n'en fut rien. Je me reculai et lui dis simplement :

- Je te laisse pour ce soir, tu n'as pas l'air assez mûr pour la potion. Mais je te préviens : un mot de mon existence à qui que ce soit… et tu es mort, toi, et toute ta famille aussi. J'ai les moyens de te surveiller. Alors tiens-toi sur tes gardes. _Finite Incantatem_ !

Ses muscles se relâchèrent brusquement sous l'effet du contre-sort, mais le gamin ne bougea pas d'un poil. Zut. J'avais fait trop fort. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir tué d'un arrêt cardiaque, sinon j'aurais des problèmes.

- File d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis, sifflai-je.

Il se leva très, très lentement. Puis il me regarda quelques secondes. Et enfin, il se mit à courir.

Je souris, ravie de mon petit effet, et me retournai. Mon cœur s'arrêta : la licorne était de retour. Mais au lieu de venir vers moi comme la première fois, elle suivit le chemin du garçon. J'étais stupéfaite.

C'est alors que j'eus un éclair de compréhension : les licornes ne venaient qu'à ceux qui avaient les sentiments les plus purs. Et j'étais plutôt agitée depuis le début de la soirée. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : si j'avais eu la chance de voir la licorne ce soir, c'était – gasp ! – grâce à ce satané gamin qui était plus pur que moi, d'une façon que je ne comprenais pas. En tout cas, une chose était évidente : si je voulais encore passer du temps avec le cheval, il me fallait ce gamin.

Je dépassai la licorne et partis donc à sa poursuite. Ce qui se révéla très facile : discret tel le Niffleur chez un bijoutier, il avait écrasé toutes les branches sur son passage. Au bout de cinq minutes, je le retrouvai enfin. Nous approchions de la lisière de la forêt. Il se retourna, me vit, hurla. Je lui lançai un nouveau _Petrificus Totalus_ et il tomba sur le ventre. Je le rejoignis et le relevai par les épaules. Il était mort de peur.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, d'accord ? dis-je tout de suite. J'ai une parole. Je ne te ferai rien si tu ne dis rien. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas venir avec moi calmement et tout va bien se passer. Compris ?

Je le libérai du sort et il se releva comme il put en tremblant violemment de terreur. De ma baguette, je pointai la direction qu'il devait prendre. Il se remit à marcher vers l'intérieur de la forêt, en me jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil paniqués.

Nous finîmes par recroiser la route de la licorne, qui avait calmement suivi le garçon. Celui-ci la regarda venir, bouche bée. Je faillis lui dire qu'elle avait l'intention de l'empaler, histoire de rire un peu, mais pour une fois, je restreignis mon plaisir de le terroriser et sortis mon appareil photo pour immortaliser l'équidé. Le « clic » bruyant de l'appareil fit retourner le garçon. Il semblait étonné – et apeuré en même temps, évidemment.

- Bah quoi ? aboyai-je. C'est un appareil photo, t'en as jamais vu ?

- Pas comme ça, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de se retourner vers le cheval. C'est une licorne ?

- Non, c'est un dragon. Bien sûr que c'est une licorne, andouille !

La vérité, c'est que j'étais énervée que la licorne aille vers ce pauvre dragueur de quinze ans plutôt que vers moi. Et je savais que plus je m'énervais, moins la licorne voudrait s'approcher de moi.

- Comme c'est beau… souffla-t-il en caressant la robe de l'animal.

Je baissai mon appareil photo, irritée. Je n'allais pas joindre des photos d'un moldu stupide à mon dossier. Ou alors je devrais formuler une explication très convaincante. « A gauche de la licorne, vous pouvez voir un petit garçon que j'ai menacé de manger pour qu'il reste avec moi et attire la licorne. » Non. Ca n'allait pas le faire.

- Tu peux t'éloigner un peu ? dis-je.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, trop émerveillé qu'il était. Je décidai donc de lui parler, histoire qu'il lâche la grappe au cheval et se concentre sur moi :

- Comment peux-tu attirer la licorne ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. J'avais son attention. Bizarrement, il paraissait bien plus apaisé que tout à l'heure.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il sincèrement en flattant l'encolure de la bête.

- Il faut être pur de sentiments pour attirer une licorne. Moi, je suis trop énervée pour ça. Et toi, tu avais trop peur. Pourtant, elle est venue vers toi.

- P't'être que c'est pas la pureté des sentiments, mais la nature des sentiments.

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux. Il avait fumé quelque chose ou quoi ? Ou alors c'était la licorne qui l'inspirait.

- Un poète. Je vois, marmonnai-je.

Mais il semblait avoir raison. Cela semblait logique, en même temps. Les licornes étaient la pureté à l'état, euh… pur. Elles ne s'approchaient pas naturellement de personnes excitées, en colère, ou encore sadiques (comme moi je l'étais avec le gamin). Elles allaient plutôt vers les gens qui ressentaient… la peur. Des gens qui avaient besoin d'être rassurés. Il semblait que la simple présence de la licorne avait calmé le petit. Moi-même, elle m'avait calmée. J'étais beaucoup moins énervée que tout à l'heure.

Je sortis mon carnet de notes et écrivis à toute allure – _L attirées par peur, calme et rassure gens effrayés_ – tout en essayant de vérifier que ce que je venais de découvrir était juste :

- Dis moi, euh… comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

- Paul.

- Oui, Paul. Je t'ai assez effrayé, tout à l'heure. Tu as toujours peur ?

- Hein ? dit-il distraitement.

- La peur. L'effroi. La terreur. Tu as toujours peur ?

- Oh. Non.

- C'est depuis que tu as caressé la licorne ?

- Hmmm.

- Paul ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te parle.

- Ah.

Silence.

- Alors ? je reprends.

- Hein ?

_Effets secondaires : stupidité et/ou surdité partielle_, écrivis-je à la suite, avant de réfléchir un instant et d'effacer une partie. « Paul » était probablement déjà stupide à la base.

- Tu n'as plus peur depuis que tu es avec la licorne ?

- Non.

MIRACLE ! Il avait répondu !

- Maintenant, tu peux te pousser ? J'aimerais prendre des photos.

Il ne me regarda même pas.

Je fis apparaître un chaudron.

- Je pourrais changer d'avis, le menaçai-je.

Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête vers moi et pâlit brusquement à la vue de l'instrument de potions. Il recula de quelques pas et je mitraillai la licorne avant qu'elle ne revienne naturellement vers Paul.

Je retirai mon film photographique : il me restait une photo à prendre. Je haussai les épaules, remis le film dans l'appareil et pris discrètement une photo de Paul caressant la licorne. Ca me ferait un souvenir de cette drôle de soirée.

- Allez, petit, annonçai-je. On s'en va.

- Hein ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Il est temps d'y aller, lui dis-je.

Il s'éloigna de la licorne, à regret, et celle-ci le regarda quelques instants droit dans les yeux avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Côte à côte, nous restâmes tous deux à regarder l'endroit où on l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, puis j'allumai ma baguette et nous retournâmes sur nos pas.

Alors que nous nous rapprochions de la lisière de la forêt, je sentais l'agacement remonter en moi, lentement. Dire que j'aurais pu avoir ce moment pour moi toute seule avec la licorne… et que cet abruti s'était ramené ! J'aurais certainement trouvé un moyen de débusquer la licorne sans lui.

Lui, pendant ce temps, avait l'air de plus en plus apeuré. Il regardait la pointe illuminée de ma baguette avec un effroi grandissant. Quand je le remarquai, je fis un rapide mouvement du poignet qui entailla un tronc d'arbre derrière lui et il fit immense sursaut qui faillit me faire rire. Mon sadisme et ma colère étaient revenus, et sa terreur à lui aussi. A noter dans mon carnet : les effets bénéfiques de la présence de la licorne se dissipaient.

- Vous… vous allez me tuer ? murmura-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit que non, soupirai-je. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, j'ai la baguette qui me démange, ajoutai-je juste pour le plaisir. Je t'ai dit que je ne te tuerais pas ce soir, alors je ne te tuerai pas ce soir. Mais rappelle-toi : si tu parles de moi ou de sorcellerie à qui que ce soit, à quelque moment que ce soit, je le saurai et je viendrai te chercher… et là…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas sourire en voyant son visage se décomposer.

Une fois que nous fûmes à découvert, il me lança un dernier regard effrayé et détala comme un lapin pour rentrer chez lui. Quant à moi, je passai la nuit à essayer de retrouver la licorne en vain. Le lendemain, cependant, je transplanai chez moi avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Dès que je fus arrivée à Londres, j'allai rendre visite aux Oubliators. Ceux-ci s'occupèrent immédiatement du « cas Paul McCartney ». Quelques jours plus tard, mon dossier était fin prêt, envoyé à l'Université de Biologie Magique. Le cœur tranquille, je pus reprendre une vie sociale et, entre autres, rentrer à nouveau en contact avec Dorea Black, ma grande amie de Poudlard, qui m'invita à prendre le thé chez elle.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire, et elle me blâma pour ma méchanceté gratuite envers le jeune moldu – mais j'avais bien vu son sourire grandissant tout au long de mon récit.

- Tu sais, Wilhelmina, ça aura des conséquences…

- Il a tout oublié.

- Peut-être, mais si tu l'as traumatisé, ce n'est pas un petit sortilège d'Oubliettes qui effacera sa mémoire. Si un jour, par hasard, une personne avec une baguette croise son chemin, tout risque de lui revenir d'un coup. Et si ça lui revient, il y a des chances pour qu'il soit terrorisé.

- Bien fait pour lui, grognai-je, de mauvaise foi. A cause de lui, mon dossier est raté.

- Oh, Wilhelmina, tu exagères…

Elle but sa tasse de thé, songeuse. Quand elle la reposa délicatement, ce fut pour me dire d'un ton autoritaire :

- Allons-y.

- Où ça ?

- Eh bien, à Liverpool. Allons voir ce garçon, là, Paul McCorney.

- McCartney. Pourquoi veux-tu aller le voir ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à me débarrasser de lui… !

- N'es-tu pas curieuse de voir les effets à long terme du côtoiement d'une licorne chez un moldu ?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Elle savait qu'elle m'avait eue avec cet argument.

- Oui, mais il ne doit pas nous voir, ou alors son traumatisme profond va le faire hurler de terreur.

- J'ai un moyen d'éviter cette situation, me révéla-t-elle.

Elle sortit du salon et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une cape argentée et qui semblait très légère. Elle la posa sur elle et disparut.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne, elle est à Charlus, mon fiancé, dit-elle en la retirant. Si on la lui emprunte rapidement, il ne le remarquera pas. Viens, on y va.

Je passai sous la cape avec Dorea et lui pris la main. Je transplanai là où j'avais rencontré le garçon la première fois. Une fois arrivées, je sortis ma baguette et murmurai un _Paul McCartney revelio_. Nous marchâmes quelques mètres, guidées par ma baguette, jusqu'à une petite maison banale au milieu de la rue. Il y avait de la musique à l'intérieur.

Nous traversâmes le jardin en silence et nous arrêtâmes devant la fenêtre. Dans le salon, le gamin, debout, jouait un morceau à la guitare en chantant gaiement. La mélodie était simple, et sa voix n'était pas la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais écoutée, mais je vis bien qu'il était doué. J'étais impressionnée.

- Peut-être que c'est grâce à la licorne qu'il joue si bien, me chuchota tout bas Dorea.

Je continuai de regarder Paul. Il avait l'air calme. Heureux. Comme quand il caressait l'animal.

- Peut-être bien, murmurai-je.

Finalement, Dorea avait bien fait de m'amener voir Paul. Cela avait supprimé la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui, pour la remplacer par un sentiment de reconnaissance. Et c'est également ce que j'éprouvais pour lui lorsqu'on me rendit mon dossier pour l'Université Sorcière de Biologie avec les félicitations du jury. J'avais fait des découvertes étonnantes et mes photographies exclusives avaient fini de les convaincre de me prendre.

En grandissant, en vieillissant, je laissai mon caractère agité, sadique et colérique derrière moi, et devint une femme calme et sage. Cela me permit de rencontrer d'autant plus de licornes, et j'en fis ma spécialité. Grâce à moi, la communauté sorcière en apprit un rayon sur ces animaux fantastiques. Je finis même par être appelée à quelques reprises à enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard lorsque leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques n'était pas disponible.

Il m'arrive parfois, aujourd'hui, de ressortir cette photo de Paul McCartney caressant ma première licorne. Et malgré moi, malgré toute la reconnaissance que je lui dois pour m'avoir permis de faire carrière, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir au plus profond de moi cet élan d'agacement suprême. J'aurais été seule avec la licorne s'il n'avait pas été là. Il n'aurait pas été là si je ne l'avais pas repoussé plus tôt dans la journée. Et je ne l'aurais pas repoussé s'il n'était pas moldu. Conclusion : si je n'avais pas été seule avec ma licorne, c'était parce qu'il était moldu.

Alors, permettez-moi de le redire ?

Je hais les moldus !

* * *

Voili voilou…Comme d'hab', Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, Dorea Black appartiennent à JKR. De même, Paul McCartney ne m'appartient pas (et c'est vraiment regrettable.)

Pour la petite histoire, le samedi 20 juillet 1957, Paul McCartney était vraiment en vélo. C'est le jour où il est entré dans le groupe des Quarrymen, le groupe de musique d'un petit caïd du coin du nom de John Lennon. L'histoire était en marche... Ok je me tais.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent de Ginger la Légende : je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre de Ginger vendredi, mais il est plus probable qu'il soit posté dans le week end. Je n'ai pas encore écrit une ligne, faut être réaliste.  
Pour les gens à qui Poppy manque cruellement : je suis en train d'écrire son journal intime de l'époque des Maraudeurs… Pour l'instant j'essaie de voir ce que ça donne. Peut-être que ce sera posté d'ici peu. Peut-être que ce sera posté dans longtemps. Peut-être que ce ne sera jamais posté. Vous verrez bien !

Merci à tous pour votre lecture et j'espère vous recroiser au détour d'une autre de mes fics !

PS : La date de publication n'est pas innocente…  
**EDIT** : Et dire que je m'étais fait chier à veiller jusqu'à minuit pour poster... Bref, c'aurait dû être publié le 8 décembre. Parce que non, la date de publication ne devait pas avoir de rapport avec Pearl Harbour.


End file.
